Claiming of the Beast
by WinterStarfire
Summary: Near destitute Belle must sell herself to the highest bidder. But even her deepest imaginations and fears never prepared her for a creature such as the Beast. Can she survive his brutal nature and show him how to be human again? Can the Beast ever overcome his rage and fully accept the beautiful woman he now calls his? Belle/Beast slash. M-Content. Added a one shot as thank you!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I was watching Beauty and the Beast the other night and this story started to form in my mind. Basically, this is my adult version if you will. It will contain Belle/Beast slash and possibly Belle/Adam slash later on. This is mostly a side project just for fun but I will continue to update, especially if requested.

* * *

**Prologue**

The rose glowed in the moonlight, enchanted and beautiful. He stroked a claw over the fragile glass case, growling as he watched another soft pink petal fall. It was a constant reminder of his fate, cursed into this beastly form until he could earn the love of another, a love that would never come.

The beast raged inside him, clawing away at his humanity. Instincts and anger ruled him now, the man he was all but lost. He groaned, resting his face within his clawed hands. He was once an intelligent and educated man, woman had considered him handsome even. But one mistake had taken that all away from him. Now he was nothing more than an animal. He had nearly all but forgotten what it was to be human.

He clutched his fists, releasing a roar of anguish and rage. His brutal claws ripped into walls and smashed through furniture. It was hopeless.

With one last bellow he let the beast rage free.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoy my take on this!

* * *

** Chapter One **

******Beauty's Sacrifice**

A crisp breeze ruffled her hair, soft brown locks blowing across her eyes. Belle swallowed hard as she eyed the group of men standing before her. They watched her greedily. These men wanted her, she shivered with the knowledge.

Today one of these men would own her. Her father's debts had left her no other choice. It was either sell herself to the highest bidder or watch her father suffer destitution.

"Are you afraid my dear Belle?"

Belle cringed at the deep voice. She turned and glared at the large man standing behind her. "Gaston."

Gaston smirked, running a hand through wild black hair. "Not to worry my dear. You will be mine when all of this is over."

Belle frowned. "What makes you think I want to be yours Gaston?"

Gaston reached out, cupping her chin in one dirty hand. "We will see how you feel once you are lying beneath me in my bed."

Belle snorted, pulling away from his touch. "I will never want you Gaston. You disgust me."

Gaston leered, "Resolve yourself Belle. You will be mine." He chuckled darkly as he left her to join the rest of the crowd. The glorified hunter stood at least a foot taller than all the others, with broad shoulders and a muscular frame. He was attractive and he knew it, with long black hair and cruel black eyes. For years he had attempted to win Belle's affections. However, for all his good looks Gaston was evil, selfish and barbaric.

Belle would never want him.

"Belle!"

Belle gasped, "Papa, what are you doing here?"

Her father shoved his way through the crowd, clutching a wooden cane. The old inventor had suffered injury and illness over the past year and it had left its toll. His once plump and cheerful face had grown dull and sunken, his short frame frail and bent. "Belle, don't do this."

"Oh Papa." Belle fought back tears, wrapping her arms around her beloved father. "It will be alright, you'll see."

"No Belle!" Maurice clutched at her hands. "Please, I'm old. I've lived my life. Don't throw yours away!"

"Papa…."

"It's time," a cold voice interrupted her. She turned, glaring at the Viscount. He was a thin man, with sickly pale skin and greasy hair. The Viscount was the very definition of greed, the sight of him alone disgusted her. _If it wasn't for this man..._

"Unless you wish to go back on our deal?" He asked, tapping his fingertips together in front of his face.

Belle raised her chin, resolved in her decision. "No. I'm ready."

The Viscount smirked. "Excellent. After today all your financial difficulties will be over."

Belle nodded. "Very well."

"No Belle…." Her father protested.

"Remove the old man," the Viscount ordered. "Let the bidding proceed."

"Belle!" Her father cried out as two large man grabbed him under each arm, hauling him away.

"Papa!" Belle reached out to him, but the Viscount grabbed her arm in a painful grip, yanking her away. He pulled her roughly, shoving her up a set of stairs and onto a raised platform. He lined her up with half a dozen other young girls, all of whom trembled with fear.

"Gentlemen, welcome!" The Viscount addressed the crowd of lustful men. "Today we shall bid on these lovely ladies." He waved a hand towards the line of woman. "All of them beautiful…and all of them innocent." He gave an evil chuckle, which was followed by hoots and hollers from the crowd. "Shall we begin with this beauty?" A small blonde was pulled to the front of the platform.

The bidding began, one girl after another bought and paid for. They were hauled away, some crying uncontrollably, others so pale and shocked Belle wondered if they would die of fright. Finally, after what seemed an eternity her name was called.

"Next we have this stunning beauty," the Viscount announced. "She is by far the gem in today's auction, and the one I know most of you have been waiting for." He grinned evilly. "Please look your fill."

Belle cringed as each man eyed her with lust, but none so much as Gaston.

"Let the bidding begin!" The Viscount waved his hand.

Gaston was the first to bid, however he was not alone. Belle held her breath as the bids went round and round, Gaston always counter bidding each time. She felt her knees begin to quake. _Anyone but Gaston, anyone…_

Gaston countered again against a portly older gentlemen. The Viscount looked to the older man in question, but the other man shook his head. _Oh god, no…Please not Gaston!_

"We have another counter bid!" The Viscount was practically squealing with glee. Belle let out a pent up breath, her eyes traveling to the bidder. He was an older man, very tall and lean with dirty blonde hair and a long narrow nose. He was well dressed and had an air of confidence about him.

Gaston also eyed the new bidder with menace, but presented another bid. Without hesitation, the stranger continued to counter Gaston. With each bid Gaston paled, growing more agitated and nervous.

"Once again, countered by the gentlemen upfront." The Viscount squirmed, his hands wringing with excitement. "Do you counter sir?" He asked Gaston.

Gaston's nostrils flared as he glared at the stranger. After a moment he nodded. "My final bid," he growled.

"We have a final bid! Do you counter sir?" The Viscount looked to the stranger eagerly.

The stranger hesitated, looking behind him. Belle followed his gaze to a cloaked figure looming in the shadows at the far back of the crowd. She nearly gasped. He had to be well over eight feet tall and massive, his face and body hidden underneath a dark red cloak. The stranger raised his brow in question.

The cloaked figure gave a curt nod.

"My Master wishes to counter," the stranger announced immediately.

"What!?" Gaston yelled, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh my…my…well…." The Viscount swallowed, clearly pleased beyond measure. "Any counters?"

Gaston huffed, storming away from the crowd. The rest of the men shuffled their feet but none offered a counter bid.

"Very well, sold to the man in the back!"

Belle felt her heart sink; she now belonged to this massive cloaked stranger. Her life had just been irrevocably changed forever.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **Here we go with Chapter Two. Sorry, once again there is no smut but next chapter I swear, just hang in there!

Warning: Contains strong-language and horny beasts.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**The Curse of an Enchantress**

Belle wiped at her tears, glancing out the carriage window as it traveled along a desolate road. The forest loomed around them, dark and threatening. After the auction she had been immediately escorted off the platform and placed inside the carriage, with no chance of seeing her father.

_I may never see him again. _She sniffed and straightened her back. This had been her choice. At least now she knew her father would be safe.

"I hate to see your cry, my dear," her traveling companion commented softly, the same blonde stranger from the auction. Belle had to admit the man was handsome. He looked to be in his mid-forties with kind dark brown eyes, a long aristocratic nose and a slight cleft in his chin. He was tall and slim, but muscular. His dirty blonde hair was on the longer side, swept back from his face.

"I'll be fine," she murmured.

The man nodded. "Good, you strike me as a strong woman. That's good." He hesitated, "My name is Lumiere by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," she remarked politely.

He chuckled. "Come now. We both know this is hardly the most pleasant of circumstances." He sobered. "And I'm afraid it will not be improving for you as the night progresses."

Belle blinked, her stomach clenching nervously. "What do you mean?"

"My Master is well…" He trailed off, staring out the window for a moment.

"Was he that massive…creature I saw earlier today?" Bell dared to ask.

Lumiere smiled. "Creature? Yes…I suppose you could call him that. Although, he was a man…once."

_Once?_ "I don't understand."

Lumiere sighed, shifting slightly in his seat. "The Master was a very selfish man, concerned more with his conquests and wealth then the care of others. Early in his youth he broke the heart of an enchantress, a particularly ruthless one. In her rage she placed a curse on him."

Belle frowned. "What kind of curse?"

"I cannot say." Lumiere smirked. "One of the more annoying effects of the curse is you can't tell anyone what it is."

"How long has he been like this?"

"Oh…I would wager going on two centuries now."

"Two hundred years!" Belle gasped.

Lumiere shrugged. "Give or take. You stop counting after the first century."

"Have you served him all that time?"

"Yes," Lumiere answered bluntly.

"But how?"

"I serve the Master, for all eternity."

"Because of the curse?" She asked. He nodded, although the action seemed to pain him. "I'm…sorry." Belle didn't know what to say, shocked to the core.

Lumiere laughed. "The look on your face! It's not all the bad sweetheart." He winked, tossing her a wicked grin.

Belle felt herself blush, why couldn't Lumiere have been the man to win her? She could see herself liking him very much. "Is he dangerous?"

Lumiere sobered. "Yes."

"Oh…" Belle quieted. Would he hurt her? What if he killed her?

"He is a good man Belle, despite his faults," Lumiere reassured her. "However, he has difficulty remaining in control. Not to mention a temper."

"Why did he buy me?"

"The Master has been without companionship for nearly two centuries. The beast in him demands satisfaction." Lumiere paused. "And I believe the man in him is lonely."

"So…he is going to…he plans to…" Belle stammered. "I mean…he wants me…"

"He is going to take you Belle," Lumiere confirmed grimly. "He will not be able to stop himself. I'm sorry. I know you are an innocent."

Belle sat silently for several moments, letting Lumiere's words sink in. She was innocent yes, but not naive. She had known full well that whomever won her would desire her body. She had accepted her fate in this.

She just hadn't expected it to be with a creature that could potentially kill her.

"You said he's lonely?" She finally asked.

"Yes. Very lonely Belle," he responded gently.

She sucked in a deep breath. Cursed or not he was still a man. And he had saved her from a fate with Gaston. No matter what this man might be now, he could never be as vile as the overbearing hunter. "I understand. I'll…do my best…"

Lumiere brightened. "Excellent. I am happy to hear you say that Belle. I knew you were a good choice. I believe you are just what the Master needs. You may even…" He broke off with a pained expression. "Well…let's just say I have faith in you."

* * *

He watched the carriage approach his castle with a mixture of anxiety and desire. Why was he doing this? What if he killed the little female?

Even as he feared harming her, his cock hardened, straining against his britches. The beast within yearned for her, demanding he obey. He couldn't deny that the man in him desired her as well.

Beast groaned, rubbing one of his horns with a clawed paw. He was such a fool. What did he hope would come of this, aside from sexual release? Did he truly believe the female would come to desire him, maybe even love him?

He shook his head. It was foolish thinking, he knew that. But still…he pressed closer to the window, watching as the carriage came to a halt out front. Lumiere emerged, smiling brightly as he offered his hand to the female. Beast had to resist the impulse to harm the other man just for touching her.

Fuck, but she was beautiful! His cock throbbed as he watched her. He wanted her. Had to have her! For too long he had gone without the touch of another. He was starved for it. From the moment he laid eyes on the little female his body had responded, almost violently. The beast within had roared with need, he had barely contained it long enough to escape the crowd.

It had been so long since he had felt anything aside from rage and loneliness. He had nearly forgotten the feel of desire, just as he had nearly forgotten what it was to be human.

As he watched the two enter the castle the beast within prowled, clawing at his cage. He clenched his teeth, forcing his gaze away from the beautiful woman he was soon to claim. He had to remain in control.

A soft knock came at the door.

"What!?" He shouted, more with frustration than anger.

Mrs. Potts poked her head inside, giving him a wide smile. The old woman was rarely deterred by his moods, having served him since he was a child. "She's arrived sir. And beautiful I must say."

"I know," he grumbled. "I will join her shortly."

Mrs. Potts nodded. "Very well sire."

Beast sighed, bracing a forearm against the window as he watched the sun set over a distant mountain. He just prayed he didn't kill her.

* * *

Shit's about to go down! Are you ready for it, huh huh?

As you may have noticed I changed the characters up a bit, no talking furniture in this story! I tried to keep it a bit more realistic in that regard. Plus, for some reason in my head Lumiere turned into this kick ass hotty and there's soo much more I want to do with him (Spoilers!). Other characters will be appearing as well further into the story, do not fear!


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the positive reviews and followers. Here we go as promised!

Warning: Contains strong language, dirty talk, Belle/Beast slash and mild-rough sex (no rape).

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Beast's Pleasure  
**

Belle's eyes darted nervously as she followed Lumiere. She had been shocked at first seeing the enormous castle. It had an ominous feel to it that made her skin crawl.

The interior may have been beautiful once but was now dark and cold, dim lanterns lighting the vast hallways. Lumiere led her to a set of tall double doors, opening them for her and gesturing her into an unlit room.

"The master suite," he informed her. "If there is anything you need, the servants will attend you."

"Thank you." The room was too dark for her to make out anything more than a few pieces of furniture and a massive four poster bed.

She eyed the bed with dread, her stomach fluttering.

"I do apologize for not lighting a fire." Lumiere walked further into the room, brushing dust off a side table. "The Master requested it be so. He has also requested that the lanterns and candles remain unlit."

Belle glanced at Lumiere with a frown. "Why?"

"He is concerned that his appearance will frighten you." Lumiere gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. "He doesn't wish for you to see him yet."

"I see…" Belle swallowed nervously, placing a hand over her fluttering stomach. She cleared her throat. "When will I be meeting him?"

"Shortly," Lumiere confirmed. "Are you hungry? Would you like supper?"

"No thank you. I'm…really nervous," she admitted bashfully.

Lumiere nodded. "I understand. I…" He broke off, pressing his lips together before giving her a hard look. "I have orders for you from the Master."

Belle blinked up at him, his tone had suddenly become very serious.

"He would like you to undress and wait for him on the bed," Lumiere instructed. "No clothing Belle. He would like you to kneel on the bed facing the back wall. You are not to look at him. Do you understand?"

Belle nodded, her breathing uneven.

"Do not light any candles." Lumiere softened, cupping her cheek. "And try not to be too frightened. Just relax. And don't run, it will only excite him further and he will catch you."

She thought she might faint. Lumiere gave her cheek one last pat before leaving the room, shutting the doors quietly behind him. She stood alone in the dark, dragging in ragged breaths.

She could do this. She had to do this! With trembling hands she undressed, shivering as the cool night air hit her skin. _I can do this, I can do this._ Feeling her way through the dark she managed to climb onto the bed, remaining on her knees and facing the back wall as instructed. "Maybe it won't be so bad." She whispered to herself. Either way it was going to happen.

* * *

Her mind raced, minutes ticked by, or it could have been hours. The doors opened and closed softly. Tensing she squeezed her eyes shut, even though the room was too dark to see more than shadows. The hairs on the back of her neck pricked as she sensed a presence directly behind her.

"Do not be afraid female." The voice was deep and rough, surprising her. She had almost expected something cold, like the hiss of snake. Instead it was more of a warm rumble, attractive even, with a strange accent she didn't recognize.

"I'm alright," she whispered her voice cracking slightly. He moved closer, she could hear the soft rustle of his clothing. Even with the darkness and her back turned she could tell he was massive.

"You're beautiful," he murmured and she shivered as his hot breath fanned across her neck. His head dipped down, brushing against her hair. He gave an appreciative groan. Her stomach clenched at the sound. She almost felt…excited.

"Can I touch you?" He asked, his thick voice sending shivers up her spine.

He was asking her permission! Could she say no? Did she even want too? She had expected him to ravish her in the dark like an animal. Instead he almost seemed to be worshiping her. She hesitated before giving a quick nod. "Yes."

She heard his soft sigh of relief before what felt like a large warm paw stroked down from her shoulder to her lower back. She could feel the soft drag of claws, sending chills up her skin.

"So soft," he all but moaned. Suddenly he leaned in closer. She jumped as she felt a hot rough tongue slide along her neck. He groaned deep. "So sweet, little female." He lapped and suckled at her skin, running both of his giant paws over her hips.

She whimpered and he paused before raising his head. "Do you like that?"

"I...don't know," she answered honestly.

His warm paws ran up over her stomach, cupping each breast. She gave a soft cry as she felt his sharp claws stroke over her nipples. "What about this, little one?" He rasped. "Do you like it?"

She shook her head, at the same time arching her back, pressing into his paws. Her nipples hardened as he continued to stroke them. He caught one hard peak between his claws and pinched lightly. She moaned, shocked by how good that felt.

"I think you liked that," his deep voice rumbled. His tongue ran over her shoulder and up her neck as he rolled both her nipples between his claws. Little moans escaped her throat, a deep ache building between her thighs.

"You madden me," he whispered roughly. One large paw slipped down her belly, cupping her sex.

"Oh!" Her hips bucked as he stroked her flesh with one furred claw.

"You're wet for me?" He choked on a groan. "You're driving me to the edge, female. I need to taste you."

She gasped as he shoved a paw against her back, pushing her face down onto the bed. He gripped the inside of her thighs, lifting her hips up to his mouth with incredible strength. Fear kicked in and she struggled against his hold. "Wait!"

"Do not fight me," he growled. She immediately stilled, clutching at the bedspread, heart pounding like a drum. "I will try to make this good for you, little one," he rasped.

She felt his hot breath on the inside of her thigh before his tongue lapped at her wet flesh. His low groan of approval vibrated over her skin. "Fuck, you taste good. Like honey." He let out another groan. Spreading her folds he licked at her flesh as if he were starving for her.

"Oh my god," she whimpered, withering against his mouth. His rough tongue was everywhere, lapping at her folds before skimming over her swollen nub. "Ngh…" She jerked at the sharp stab of pleasure. His grip on her thighs tightened as he did again and again.

"Please…that's…I can't take it." She could hear her own hard pants in the darkness as her body thrashed. The feel of his mouth was too intense, she couldn't stand it! Desperately she tried to twist away from him, moaning uncontrollably. He held her firm, his tongue dipping into her opening.

She all but screamed as he probed her with his tongue. He lapped deeply within her body, growling with each taste of her flesh. He was tormenting her with that wicked tongue!

"Please…" She begged, not fully understanding what she was asking for.

* * *

Beast nearly lost it at that sweet little plea. The scent of her desire and honey taste was maddening. His cock had never been so hard, throbbing painfully for release. _Stay in control!_

God, but his female was beautiful! Despite the darkness his beast eyes could see her lithe little body clearly, the pale pink skin and parted lips, her wide hips and narrow waist. Her long brown hair the color of chocolate spread out over her shoulders as she withered underneath him.

He could never have imagined how responsive his little female would be to his touch. Instead of cowering and pleading with fear, she was moaning and thrashing against his tongue, begging for more!

The beast within slammed against his cage, beside himself with lust. It took all he had to remain in control. Damn, but her taste! Sweet as honey, he couldn't get enough of her. He lapped at her center, probing deeper and deeper with his tongue, nearly at her virgin barrier.

She groaned, her thighs twitching in his paws. The beast within roared, demanding he claim. He refused it. He wanted to take her to the edge, to lap her sweet cream as she came against his tongue.

"Come for me female," he ordered, his voice a low growl.

"I…please…" She moaned. His cocked jerked at the sweet sound. Unable to take it any longer he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her firmly as he tore at his britches. His claws shredded through the fabric, ripping his cock free. He groaned as the cool air hit his overheated flesh, wrapping his paw over the throbbing shaft.

He snarled against her as he stroked himself. Precum leaked from the tip, dripping over the engorged head. He spread it over his paw, jerking himself as he devoured her dripping flesh. Her body tensed under him. Sensing his female was near he probed her again, nearly spilling his seed as he felt her tight opening clench around his tongue.

"Yes!" She bucked harder, her little body withering against the bed. He thrust his hips, fucking his paw and quickened his pace, licking her deeper and deeper. Suddenly she tensed. A scream tore from her lips and he all but bellowed in pleasure as she came around his tongue.

It was too much. He tore his head away and roared as he came, his cock releasing jet after jet of thick cum against her thighs and ass. He continued to stroke himself, wringing out more and more as he shuddered with each jet that escaped his cock.

The beast within raged at the sight of his seed coating her pale pink skin. He felt himself slipping, losing control. He wanted to prepare her for him, but the beast within was having none of it. It wanted her now! Even as he grabbed her hips in a painful grip he fought for control.

"Female, I'm lost," he managed to choke out the warning. With an anguished roar the beast within broke free. She stiffened underneath him and he scented her fear as she struggle to get away from him.

His claws tightened, digging into her soft flesh. Instinct and desire overwhelmed him. He needed to pin her to the bed and fuck that sweet little body to completion. He needed to claim and mark her flesh. Now, right fucking now!

He pressed his cock head against her opening, almost cumming again at the feel of her wet heat. With a snarl he thrust forward, burying himself inside her virgin flesh. So good, so tight! He threw his head back and bellowed with pure pleasure, losing himself inside her.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Two chapters for the price of one! I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Contains Belle/Beast slash, more rough sex and cheerful tea pots (of the human variety).

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Beast's Claim**

Belle screamed as he entered her, her body felt as if he were tearing it apart. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she cried out again as he withdrew only to thrust back inside her again. She had known it would hurt the first time but nothing had prepared her for this.

He was too big. His hips snapped as he pounded into her body, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Low growls filled the room as he claimed her, his claws digging into her hips.

"Tight…so damn tight," he groaned.

She buried her head into the bed, clutching at the bedspread as he took her. He had shown her such pleasure before. Unlike anything she had ever known or dreamed of. But something had changed in him. She had sensed it, felt it in the way his body had tensed before he released that frightening roar and claimed her.

He gave one more hard thrust and stiffened, throwing his head back to bellow at the ceiling. She felt him jerk inside her before he filled her with warmth. He continued to come for long moments, squeezing her hips with each spasm. When he finally ceased shuddering he began his hard thrusting again, not as brutal as before but still at a painful pace that left her breathless.

"Please…Stop! I can't take anymore," she begged. He responded with a growl, pressing one large paw against her back, pushing her harder into the mattress as he jerked her hips higher. "You're too big! Please, just give me a moment…to get used to you."

He paused at that, his shaft still buried deep within her. "My female…wishes me to pleasure her again?" He asked hesitantly. His voice was even thicker and rougher than before, more animal than human.

"Yes…but…you are too rough," she pleaded. The pain was nearly unbearable.

After a moment he withdrew from her, bending over her body. She felt his furred muscular chest and torso press against her back. He rested his head against her shoulder, something hard pressing into her shoulder blade. _Is that a horn?_

His claws tensed and released on her hips as he slowly entered her again. He continued at a slow pace, his ragged pants resounding in the darkness. She could feel the tension rolling of him as he struggled to remain in control. She drew in a deep breath of relief as the pain receded slightly.

"Is this better female?" He rasped.

"Yes. Thank you," she whispered against the mattress. He groaned, his tongue lapping at the skin of her back.

"My little female," he murmured, his hips rocking with his steady thrusts. He was so big he filled every inch of her. She tried to breathe through the discomfort as he moved. His body tensed even more, low growls vibrating his chest before he snapped upward, pulling from her body.

With a moan he shuddered over her. She felt his hot seed spill over her lower back as he came again. Then he stepped away from her his breathing ragged. Her lower body collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted and bruised there was nothing more she could do but slip into darkness.

* * *

She awoke to sunlight filtering in through a tall ornate set of windows. With a groan Belle buried her head under her pillow, snuggling down into the mattress. This bed was so comfortable, the sheets soft and rich, the pillows feather down.

"Mmm…" She sighed, stretching under the warm blankets.

_Ow!_

That hurt! Her whole body ached and throbbed. She almost whimpered as she rolled over, struggling to sit up. Blinking sleep from her eyes she looked around in slight confusion. She was in an unfamiliar room. A massive beautiful room!

A stone fire place with an intricately carved mantle graced the opposite wall, flanked by two empty book shelves. There were a set of overstuffed chairs in front of the fire place and fine pieces of furniture throughout the room. The back wall had two large windows with thick velvet curtains. The room was rich with tones of red and gold.

She rubbed a hand over her face, brushing hair out of her eyes. Remembering the night before she threw off the covers with a gasp, looking down at her body, almost afraid of what she would see. Someone had cleaned her up and dressed her in a soft white cotton nightgown. They had also placed her in the bed under the covers.

She blushed, wondering who it could have been. The Master…or maybe Lumiere.

"Oh my god," she moaned in embarrassment, dropping her head into her hands. She had…done things last night. Things with a man who wasn't even human! And she had very much enjoyed some of it!

There came a soft rap at the door before it was pushed open. Belle stared in horror, wondering what creature would present itself. But instead of a monster a plump older woman poked her head inside and glanced around. Catching Belle's gaze she beamed, shoving the door open the rest of the way and entering with a tray of tea and food.

"You're finally awake my dear!" She gushed. "I was becoming worried." She placed the tray at the edge of the bed. "My name is Mrs. Potts. I am the head housekeeper." She rambled on as she fixed a cup of tea. "I am so pleased to meet you." Handing Belle the tea cup she grinned. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Oh…well…sore," Belle admitted with a blush.

"Oh my. Yes…are you…hurt badly?" Mrs. Potts also blushed, looking Belle over.

Belle shook her head. "I don't think so…"

"Oh good! It went better than I expected then." Mrs. Potts clapped her hands gleefully. Belle could only gape at the older woman.

"Did you...dress me afterwards?" Belle asked.

"That was the Master. He took care of you all night." Mrs. Potts informed her, uncovering plates of food.

_He took care of me all night?_ Belle felt an odd bloom of warmth in her chest.

"You must be hungry?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Oh yes I am. Thank you." She winced as she reached for the tray.

"Now now, let me." Mrs. Potts shooed her hand away. "And after you eat I will fix you a nice warm bath. It will do you good. Then it's back into bed with you."

Belle felt herself smile. The older woman reminded her very much of her father. "Will…the…err…Master be joining me again tonight?"

Mrs. Potts paused. "I believe he might."

"Oh." Belle wasn't sure if she was excited or frightened. She knew she couldn't handle a repeat of last night. Not in this condition at least.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mrs. Potts reassured her, setting the tray over her lap. "I'll go fix that bath. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Belle thought for a moment, not sure how her request would be taken. "Do you have any books I can read? Since I'll be in bed all day?" She loved to read, but a woman reading was typically frowned upon.

"Books?" Mrs. Potts thought for a moment before she brightened once again. "Why yes, we have many books. I'll see what I can find you."

"Thank you." Belle relaxed against the headboard and ate her breakfast. Not surprisingly she was famished and the food was delicious.

After her meal Mrs. Potts helped her into the bath. They both tried not to stare at the dark purple bruises on her upper thighs and hips. Claw marks and scratches marred her where he had held her last night and there was even dried blood between her legs.

Despite her battered body the bath was wondrous, easing her sore muscles. She was then dressed in another soft white nightgown. Mrs. Potts fetched her some books and Belle curled up in the massive bed, content to simply read until she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! No smut in this chapter but more to come soon.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Conversing with a Beast**

Beast watched as his female slept. Belle had her arms wrapped around her pillow, hair spread out over her back. Her long hair reached almost to her hips, shining dark locks that tempted him to touch. He stroked a paw down her soft hair to her hip, groaning softly. He had claimed this beauty last night. Had been buried inside her. And it had been heaven.

And she had all but passed out in agony.

He flinched, despite his attempt to remain in control the beast had risen and he had hurt her in the end. Her response to him last night had been more than he could ever have imagined. He had thought, hoped, that if he had treated her well in turn that she would come to care for him. Instead he had taken her brutally. Had bruised and marked her little body. After what he had done...He stepped away from her, running his paw over his face.

He was a monster.

* * *

Belle awoke to a dark cool room. She yawned and stretched gingerly, grateful that her muscles weren't nearly as sore as they had been that morning. Sitting up she rubbed at her eyes and glanced around the dark room sleepily.

She nearly jumped out of the bed as a gigantic shadow moved by the fireplace. "Who's there?"

"The master of this castle." The familiar voice rumbled through the dark. Belle felt her heart leap with excitement and chastised herself for it. She couldn't comprehend why that deep voice excited her but it did.

Why was he here? What did he want with her? Did he want too...again? She cleared her throat, clutching at the bedspread. "You startled me," she admitted softly.

"I apologize. Frightening you is not my intent."

"You don't frighten me," she whispered, shocked that it was mostly true.

"I should," he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

Belle peered into the darkness, trying to make out his form in more detail. All she could see was his massive shadow and broad shoulders. His features were hidden in darkness, his head and body covered by a cloak. Last night when he had pressed against her she had felt his hard muscular chest and torso, covered in soft fur.

And horns, she had definitely felt horns.

"How do you feel?" He asked her hesitantly.

"I'm alright." She bit her lip. "Can I light a fire?"

"Why? So you can stare at the beast?" He snapped with a growl.

She balked, pressing further into the bed. "I…No…" He gave another growl, flicking his cloak as he stalked closer to the bed. Belle dragged the blankets up to her chin as she inched back even further. "I don't…think I can do this…tonight."

He stopped his forward prowl. Belle had to suppress a gasp as his eyes glinted in the darkness. "You deny me?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"No…I just…last night…I'd never…" She stammered, dropping her gaze and blushing furiously.

He snorted and turned away from her. "Rest easy female, the beast will not have you tonight."

She breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing slightly. Sitting forward she watched him move about her room. "Is that what they call you?"

"What?" He asked absently, picking up one of the books Mrs. Potts had brought her earlier and turning it over in his paws.

"Beast?" She asked tentatively.

"You might as well." He sounded as if he were smirking. "You like to read female?"

"Yes." She sat up straighter, curiosity beginning to win out over her fear. "My name is Belle…by the way."

His head shot up. "I know your name. I am not incompetent."

"I didn't mean it like that." Belle frowned. "I was introducing myself." She was beginning to understand what Lumiere had meant about his temper.

The beast acted as if she hadn't spoken. "A woman who reads? You are odd little female, are you not?"

That hit a nerve. She yanked off her blankets and stood up angrily, wincing as her muscles protested the brisk movement. "Why? Because I like to read? To think for myself? Instead of prattling around after some male, letting him do all the thinking and decision-making for me?"

He put the book down and watched her for a moment before she heard what sounded like a low chuckle. "Did I hit a nerve female?"

She tugged at her nightgown, trying not to sound sullen. "I've just grown tired of people always judging me…because I'm different."

"And you don't believe I understand what that is like?" He sounded as if he were both amused and irritated all at once.

_Well, when he put it like that_. "Sorry." She sat down on the edge of bed and fidgeted with her nightgown.

He seemed to think a moment before asking softly, "Do you like your room?"

Belle perked up at that. "Yes. It's beautiful thank you."

He slipped a paw under his cloak and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like it. The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the west wing."

"What's in the west wing?" She asked curiously.

"It's forbidden!" He all but roared.

Belle's eyes widened at his aggressive response. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he grumbled.

Gnawing on her bottom lip she watched him in the dark for a moment, wondering what he would do. His breathing was ragged, but he seemed to be calming down. "So this is your castle?" She dared to ask.

He paused before inching closer. "Yes."

"Were you some kind of king?"

He took another step closer before responding, "A long time ago."

"Lumiere said you'd been cursed," she mentioned softly.

"Did he?" He drawled. "What else did he tell you little female?"

"That you broke the heart of an enchantress."

"Mmm…" He was standing directly in front of her now, a massive shadow that loomed over her small frame. He reached out in the darkness and gathered up a lock of her hair in his paw. "I was very handsome once," he murmured. "Many women sought my affections."

"What happened?" She licked her lips as he ran his big paw through her hair. Her stomach tightened at the soft touch.

"I was foolish and arrogant. I sought her affections." He twirled a lock of hair around his claw. "When she discovered that she had meant nothing more to me than a conquest she made sure that no woman would lose their heart to me again." He sighed, pulling back from her.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. Her heart ached for this creature and she couldn't fathom why she should feel such things for him.

"It's done," he dismissed with a low growl. "Now it's my turn. Why did you sell yourself female?"

Belle paled, dropping her gaze. "My father was injured last winter. He became very ill. In order to provide the treatment he needed we borrowed money from the Viscount." A familiar anger burned in her belly. "But he kept adding more and more, the debt grew so great we could never hope to pay it off. He threatened to take my father's home and have him imprisoned. Unless…" She broke off, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Unless you sold yourself to the highest bidder." He finished for her.

Belle sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Yes. But now my father will be secure and our debts are paid."

"And you now belong to me," he added possessively. Reaching out he stroked her hair again. "Forever."

"Yes." She peaked up at him. "Unless you decide to let me go." She knew she sounded too hopeful but couldn't stop herself.

He stiffened, jerking away from her. "Ready to leave me already female?" His voice turned harsh. "Have I not cared for you?" He gestured around the room. "Have I not provided you with a beautiful room? With warm meals?"

"Yes. I didn't mean…" Belle jumped as he leaned down close.

"Did I not give you pleasure?" He asked with that low growl that sent shivers up her spine.

Belle felt herself blush. "Yes…" She admitted timidly. "And pain."

He snorted before moving away from her. "What do you expect? I am nothing but a beast. You are lucky I didn't just kill you then. "

She stood and faced him with a scowl. She refused to believe he was just a monster now. That there was no human left in him. Last night she had felt something more. "I don't believe that."

He whipped around, his cloak billowing behind his back. "What?" He snapped.

"If you were nothing but a beast you wouldn't have…you wouldn't have…" She stammered to a halt, too embarrassed to go on.

One of his large paws reached out, snatching the front of her nightgown. He pulled her in front of him. "I wouldn't have given you pleasure? Is that what you wish to say female?"

She swallowed hard and blinked up at him. "Yes…" She whispered. "And you wouldn't have cared for me afterwards," she added quickly.

"Cared for you?" He bit out angrily. He shoved her away from him with a snarl. Belle stumbled back, catching herself on the edge of bed. "Make no mistake female I am a monster. Do not ever believe otherwise. I could rip you apart without even trying."

"But you didn't…." Belle didn't know where the courage was coming from to stand up to this man. An intelligent woman would be cowering before him, not purposely trying to start an argument.

He turned on her, his body shaking with fury. "The only reason you are alive is because I will it to be so!" He shouted. "You are mine! I will use you as I see fit! And you will never leave!" The last was said with a roar so loud it shook the very room.

Bell dropped to her knees, covering her ears. This seemed to infuriate him even more. He roared at her again before leaping from the room, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **No smut again but next chapter hopefully. I'm trying to keep these as an easy read but still get the plot established, (yes there is a plot! I just haven't gotten that far, bare with me!) if you want more content I can totally do that!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Face to Face **

Beast tore through the castle. Reaching his room in the west wing he flung the door open with a bellow of rage. Furniture crumbled and splintered under his claws as he smashed his way to the only piece in the room that remained unharmed.

The rose sparkled on top of the rounded table, haunting him. Beast snarled at it before snatching up a silver hand mirror. "Show me the girl."

At his command the enchanted mirror glowed green, the reflective surface waved before revealing Belle's room. The female was lying on her bed. He could see her small shoulders shudder as she cried. The sight tore at him.

His ears perked. "You know I disapprove of your spying Lumiere," Beast grumbled.

There came a soft chuckle behind him. "I can never get past you though Master." Lumiere walked to the edge of the table.

"I could hear you breathing." Beast eyed the bottle of whiskey hanging limply from Lumiere's fingers. "And I could smell you."

Lumiere smirked. "Ah yes, I do enjoy my spirits." Lumiere peaked at the mirror. "Having difficulties?"

Beast growled, placing the mirror face down on the table. "That's none of your concern."

The door creaked open. Beast rolled his eyes as Mrs. Potts entered, followed closely by Cogsworth. The plump man stood just over five feet, with auburn colored hair tied back from his face and a monocle in one eye. His other eye twitched with a nervous tic he had developed.

"What do you want?" Beast snapped.

"Temper," Mrs. Potts tisked. "You are never going to win the girls affections by frightening the poor dear."

"I don't wish to win her affections!" Beast roared, his hot breath fanning over Mrs. Potts face.

The older woman winced but didn't retreat. "And why not?"

"What would be the point?" He lowered his head in shame, clutching his paws around the edge of the table. "She will never accept me."

"Pish posh! You don't know until you try," Mrs. Potts scolded him.

Cogsworth cleared his throat, fidgeting nervously with his pocket watch. "Perhaps you should try doing something nice for her Sire?"

"Like what?" Beast muttered.

"You could spend some time with her," Lumiere offered.

"She already wishes to leave me," Beast admitted. He felt his chest tighten at the thought. _And she hasn't even seen me yet…_

Mrs. Potts sighed. "You must give her time Master. She has lost her freedom and her family. Not to mention her innocence all in one day…"

He turned on her with a snap of his jaws. "That's enough."

"Master…" Cogsworth squeaked.

"Get out," he ordered. When they made no move to leave he roared. Sensing he meant business the servants hurried for the door. "Lumiere, wait." Beast stopped the other man.

Lumiere raised one blonde brow. "Yes Master?"

"Belle's father," Beast picked up the mirror, watching his female as she cried. "He's been ill. See that his needs are taken care of."

Lumiere bowed, a slight smile on his lips. "Yes Master."

* * *

It had been two days since Belle was visited by the beast. She had fallen into a routine. Wake up, eat, read, sleep, eat, read and repeat. She was going insane!

Belle watched as snow fell outside her window, coating the landscape in a blanket of white. She missed her father. She spent too many hours wondering if he was safe, if he was well, if he was remembering to eat. He would often become consumed by his latest invention and forget to take care of himself. Maybe the next time she saw Beast she would ask him if she could write her father a letter.

_If he ever comes back…_And why did that bother her so much? She couldn't possibly miss the temperamental male?

She stretched, wondering what Lumiere or Mrs. Potts were up too. She enjoyed their company and had developed a friendship with them both. She was even beginning to get along with Cogsworth, the castles head keeper. Even though the man was rather on the serious side he was very knowledgeable, especially about the castle and enjoyed taking her on tours.

Deciding she was far to bored to stay in her room Belle slipped on a dark blue cloak, the hood and trim rimmed with grey fur. She smoothed down her dress, the same dark blue as her cloak and checked her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was pulled up in a neat bun, her cheeks a soft rosey pink. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as she twisted up a stray strand of hair. The dress she wore was beautiful, hugging her frame perfectly. Beast had provided her with a new wardrobe of fine clothes far exceeding anything she had ever owned.

She wondered where he was hiding. Shivering against the chill of the castle Belle wandered down the expansive hallways. Many of the fireplaces and lanterns remained unlit, the beast preferred the darkness. It was rather depressing. Belle wanted to run from room to room, flinging open curtains, just to let the light shine in.

Glancing around she frowned, she'd never been in this part of the castle before. It seemed shabbier than the rest. The walls bore deep scratches, curtains were shredded and paintings had been ripped off the walls. She reached a flight of stairs and stopped. _The west wing..._

She debated for all of thirty seconds before she started up the stairs. Reaching the top she headed for a tall set of double doors at the end of the hall. She approached them carefully, wondering what could be hidden behind the dark wood. Was the beast inside? Would he grow angry at seeing her? Biting her bottom lip she opened one of the doors, cringing as it creaked loudly.

Slipping inside she drew in a deep breath. The room was riddled with broken furniture. The walls gouged with claw marks. There was a four poster bed on the far wall that had been all but demolished. It would have been beautiful once, the wood frame carved with painstaking detail. The room was dimly lit, but there appeared to be a balcony at the far end with the curtains drawn. Soft light beamed in where the fabric had been torn.

She gasped. Sitting in front of the balcony on a small round table was a glass case, inside of which was the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. It glowed softly, floating inside the case. An enchanted rose! She felt drawn to it, heading straight for the rose and reaching for the glass case.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

She yelped as she was grabbed from behind and spun around.

Belle's scream froze in her throat at the sight of the monster before her. The beast loomed over her and he truly was just that. His body was covered in dark brown fur. His arms and legs were thickly muscled underneath his fur, his feet in the shape of sharply clawed paws. His teeth were long and razor-sharp.

She stared up at him in horror. He had black horns protruding from the side of his head. They curved forward into deadly points. "What are you staring at?!" Beast released a furious bellow and shook her roughly. "I told you never to come here!"

Belle tried to pull out of his strong grip, her whole body quaked with terror. "I'm sorry…"

"You purposely defied me!" He cut her off with another rough shake.

"I didn't mean too," her voice trembled. She yanked at his grip. He let her go, but only so he could pick up a battered chair and toss it across the room.

"Get out!" His roared, smashing sharp claws through a bed post. "Now!"

Belle didn't hesitate for another moment. She ran from the room, leaving the vicious beast behind her. She bolted straight for the castle doors, breezing past Cogsworth on the stairs.

"My lady…" He stammered, raising a hand. "Please, wait!"

Belle ignored him, yanking open one of the heavy doors and dashing out into the harsh snow. She ran through the castle gates and into the forest, not knowing where she was going. She had to get away, away from that horrible place and the cursed beast within.

Her feet dragged in the snow, slowing her movements. She shivered, wrapping her cloak closer around her. The snow fell heavy, blocking her vision. She jumped as she heard a howl from behind her and tried to run faster, stumbling in the deep snow

The beast was coming for her!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **So this chapter was so long that I ended up splitting it into two. Yea, three chapters in one day! There is smut in this chapter as well as the next.

Warning: Contains Belle/Beast slash, blood thirsty wolves, a little fluff and good old smut. You are welcome.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Reconciliation**

Belle forced herself to move faster, practically clawing her way through the snow. She knew the beast was furious with her, had seen the rage in his eyes. She squinted through the falling snow, trying to catch her bearings. She could hardly see a foot in front of her.

A violent roar startled her. She dashed to the right and let out a scream as the ground dropped out from underneath her feet. She slid and rolled down a steep incline, landing in a heap at the bottom of a ravine. Dazed, Belle stumbled to her feet, clutching her head as she tried to shake off the fall.

Something moved to her left. She jerked, expecting to see the beast lunging for her. Instead a wolf stared her down from the top of the ravine. Belle's eyes widened in fear and she took a timid step back. Another wolf appeared, and then another, emerging from the snow like ghosts.

_I'm surrounded!_

Without even thinking she screamed for the beast and bolted. The wolves howled and descended upon her, moving quickly over the snow. Belle scrambled to find footing, her feet slipping out from under her. She fell to her knees, turning her head just as one of the wolves lunged for her throat.

* * *

Beast roared viciously, tearing over the snow as he hunted his female down. He caught her scent, soft and sweet. She was close!

He couldn't get the vision of absolute horror on her beautiful face out of his head. It had torn at his very soul. Unable to bare it he had let the beast rise, replacing his grief with pure anger. And she had run from him! It was a foolish move on her part, the beast loved the chase. He would hunt her down and claim her as his.

Her scent grew stronger and he bellowed in satisfaction. He almost had her. He would find her, pin that little body into the snow and fuck her to completion. After tonight he would make sure she knew who she belonged too, forever.

Howls resounded through the forest. Beast slid to a halt, sniffing into the wind. The hackles on his back rose, a pack of wolves. A shot of dread spiked through him as a female screamed.

She screamed his name. His female was screaming for him!

Beast flooded with murderous rage. He barreled towards her scent, lunging from the top of a ravine and straight into a pack of wolves. With a violent growl he slashed his claws, snagging a wolf mid-air as it dove for Belle's neck, ripping it aside.

The wolves attacked him in force. He snarled, ripping and biting through the pack. Through his fury and desire to protect he barely registered as their claws and teeth sank into his flesh. He fought them off violently until only a few remained, yelping in fear as they ran from him into the forest.

He roared his victory into the sky. Blood covered his fur, slashes and bite marks marring his body. Ignoring his wounds he turned towards his prize. Belle half lay in the snow, looking up at him with brown eyes wide in terror. He just saved her life and still she feared him! Shaking with fury and desire he stalked towards her. "You!"

"Beast!" He stopped short as she bolted to her feet and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. He stood frozen with shock, his bloodied claws half raised in the air. "I was so afraid," she whispered into his fur.

Desire rocked him, nearly uncontrollable. The beast within demanded he claim his prize. His cock hardened despite his injuries, pulsing against her. She didn't move away from him, instead her hands clutched at his fur. "You screamed for me," he chocked the words as desire and an emotion far stronger waged war inside him. "Belle, I need…" He broke off, his body shaking with his efforts to remain in control.

"It's alright," she murmured against him.

That was all he could take. The beast within snapped. He grabbed her with his bloody paws, shoving her to the ground. She didn't try to fight him as he gripped her hips and flipped her onto her hands and knees. God, but he was starved for her! Two days he had gone without claiming her. It had been agony not to touch her, but the shame and fear of hurting her had kept him at bay.

Beast barley registered as his claws tore aside her cloak and dress, shredding her underskirts until she was bare to his gaze. His desire rocketed at the sight of her glistening folds. He shoved her thighs apart, freeing his hard shaft.

"Belle…" He managed to groan her name before he slammed home, burying himself nearly halfway inside her on the first thrust. Tight! She was so damn tight. Her body clenched around his cock as she screamed. He withdrew and thrust again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he sank even further into her sweet body.

"Beast," she whimpered underneath him, the sound stilling his movements.

_I'm hurting her. Get in control!_ With more strength than he had ever believed he could possess he willed his grip on her hips to lessen. He pulled out slowly, growling low as the he strained not to fuck her tight body as rough and hard as he could. He rocked his hips gently, gritting his teeth. She made a soft sound and he paused. "Female?"

"That felt good," she moaned. "Please."

He nearly came at her sweet plea. He rocked his hips again, his heart thrilling as she rewarded him with another little moan. He braced himself over her body and continued thrusting with agonizing slowness. Each time she rewarded him with those sweet sounds. Snow coated them in soft white powder as he strained above her. Realizing that she was pushed down into the cold ground he shifted, lifting her up and settling her over his hips still inside her.

"Oh!" She let out a little gasp of surprise as he pulled her back flush against his body. His hips bucked upward and she jerked, letting out a groan of surprise. "Beast!"

"Right there female?" He rasped, thrusting into her again and again. He quickened his pace as he felt her grow wet around his shaft. She was wet for him! Her head lolled back against his chest. Her hands clutched at his forearm around her waist as he rocked inside her over and over. He cock throbbed with the need for release but he denied it. He was giving her pleasure, and fuck if he was going to stop now.

"Beast…" His female whimpered, her body shaking against him.

"Do you want it harder little female?"

"Yes!" Belle pleaded. He roared with pleasure, grabbing both her hips in his paws and bucking up inside her. Her mouth opened on a silent scream, her sweet body clenching around his thick shaft. He growled, feeling his seed rise. "Beast…I…" She broke off with a moan.

"That's it. Come for me little one. Just let it happen," he commanded, his voice low and rough with the effort not to come. "I want to feel you come on my cock. I want to fuck your body as you do, filling you up with me seed."

"Oh my god!" Belle stiffened, her body quaking as she screamed. He felt her tight heat shudder around him as she came, milking his shaft.

"Belle!" He shouted, coming inside her and filling her with his warmth. When the last of his cum spilled into her body he dropped his head forward, resting his chin on the top of her head, dragging in ragged breaths.

"Beast?" She asked quietly.

"Mmm…" He sighed contently against her soft hair.

"Uh…you're covered in blood." She bent her head back to look up at him. "And snow."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: **And it continues! This chapter is a bit long but mostly smut. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Contains more Belle/Beast slash, strong-language and dirty talk.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Beauty and the Beast  
**

Belle sighed, slipping down further into the warm tub. After their tryst in the snow Beast had carried her back to the castle. Mrs. Potts had prepared her a hot bath, pulling her away from the beast despite his growls and clear dislike of having her removed from his presence.

She felt herself blush. She still couldn't believe what she had done with him. Outside. In the snow!

When she had first seen his true form she had been shocked and terrified. But after watching him fight off that pack of wolves he had transformed before her eyes. He was both frightening and glorious all at once. He hadn't hesitated to save her. And when he'd looked at her his eyes had blazed with a mixture of fury and desire. Eyes that were the most brilliant blue she had ever seen.

Belle found herself running to him. And when he stiffened against her body she had felt desire. She knew he was going to take her hard, right there in the snow. And it had excited her beyond measure. Once he gentled and allowed her to adjust to his size it had felt good. Really good! He was so warm and big. And the way he spoke to her. That rough thick voice, heavily accented with lust. His words pushed her right over the edge.

She shuddered at the memory, an ache building between her thighs. Stepping out of the tub she dried off and slipped on a soft blue nightgown. She brushed out her wet hair, leaving it down to dry. Entering the bedroom she wasn't at all surprised to see Beast sitting in a chair by the fire. He had cleaned off the blood and was licking a set of deep scratches over his forearm.

Sighing she picked up a towel and poured water into a bowl. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she walked over to him, placing the bowl on the floor and kneeling in front of him.

"Don't do that." She reached for his arm. He pulled away from her with a growl. "It will become infected." She snagged his arm, pressing the wet cloth to his wound.

"Arg! That hurts!" He bellowed, yanking his arm away.

She scowled, refusing to be intimidated by his displays anymore. If he were truly going to hurt her he would have done it already. "If you wouldn't move around so much it wouldn't hurt!"

"If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" He snapped back arrogantly.

"If you hadn't terrified me I wouldn't have run away!" She snapped right back.

His eyes glinted dangerously. "You defied me! And it's not my fault if my form frightens you!"

"It's not your form that frightened me you idiot." Frustrated she smacked his chest with the wet cloth. "It's your damn temper!"

He opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again, clearly bemused. "My temper?" He finally muttered.

"Yes, your temper. You don't have to go around yelling and terrorizing people all the time." She reached for his arm again. This time he didn't fight her, wincing as she cleaned his wound.

He watched her quietly before finally stating softly, "It's hard for me."

She peaked up at him from under her lashes. His form was so strange, both beast and man. Now that she could really look at him in the light she was finding his looks rather pleasing. "What is?"

"Controlling it, the rage." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "The beast is instinctual. It's hard to control."

Belle thought for a moment before whispering, "And what about the man?"

Beast snorted, rubbing a paw over one of his horns. "The man is gone."

"I don't believe that," she murmured. She waited, expecting him to grow furious with her. Instead he didn't respond. She finished cleaning his wound then wrapped it in a clean strip of cloth. "There." She smiled up at him. "All fixed."

He looked at her, his blue eyes glittering. "You've never smiled at me before."

"I've never had the chance to before," she replied softly. Glancing down at his arm she dared to run her fingers through his fur. It was thick, the top coat softer then the bottom, which was much denser.

He groaned at her touch. "Little female?"

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I like that."

He swallowed hard. "Like what?"

"When you call me little female," she confessed with a blush.

"You do?"

She nodded. "It's nice, the way you say it." She stroked her fingers through his fur again, loving the feel of it. And he was so warm. "You know…I don't mind your form." She risked a glance up at him.

"You don't?" He all but choked out the words. "Belle…"

"Do you want me again?" She asked. Her stomach fluttered at the very idea.

"Fuck Belle!" He reached out, snatching her up and lifting her onto his lap. "You're driving me mad," he grumbled roughly, pressing his face against her neck. He breathed her deeply and shuddered.

"I'm sorry." She reached up, running her hand over the fur of his chest.

His hips bucked, pressing his hardened shaft against her. "Belle…" He moaned before lapping her neck. She shivered at the rough feel of his tongue over her skin. He raised his head, looking down at her as he pressed one of his claws to the front of her nightgown. With a swift slash he sliced through the thin fabric. Belle gasped but didn't pull away as he shoved the tattered garment off her shoulders, barring her to his heated gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, running a claw gently over the tops of her breasts. He circled around one nipple and she whimpered. "You like it when I touch you here?" He asked roughly.

She nodded. "Yes." Her voice sounded throaty.

He smirked. "You like my tongue on your skin too, don't you?"

She blushed but didn't deny it. "Yes."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, raising her up until her breasts were level with his mouth. Those blue eyes watched her as he flicked out his tongue, running it along one of her stiffened nipples.

"Beast!" She jerked, arching her back into his mouth. He groaned in response, licking and suckling at the hardened peak while his paw cupped and squeezed her other breast.

"You like this yes?" He asked, flicking his rough tongue over her other nipple.

"Yes!" She all but shouted, digging her hands into the fur of his neck.

One of his paws ran down her stomach. He tapped her thigh with the tip of a claw. "Open your pretty thighs for me female." Desire shot through her at the command and she felt herself grow wet. He groaned, "I can scent your desire Belle." Belle thought she might swoon. Shaking with need she slowly opened her thighs.

"That's my female," he praised her, that rough voice sending shivers down her spine. His large paw slipped between her legs, cupping her sex. "I bet you ache here don't you?"

Oh god she did! With a whimper she nodded.

He pressed harder, rubbing the rough pad of his paw against the aching point of her sex. Her hips bucked forward into the touch. He leaned forward and nipped at her breasts before lapping one of her nipples. "Spread your legs wider love." With a moan she complied, leaning back to give him better access. One of his claws slipped between her wet folds, dipping into her opening.

"Beast…" She thrust against his claw, wanting it deeper. She needed more.

He chuckled against her breast, withdrawing his claw. "Do you feel empty? I'm going to fill you, right here." His claw dipped in again, gently stroking around her opening. "I'll be so deep inside you female, giving it to you just like you want it."

"The way you talk," she gasped. He was driving her to the edge with just his words alone. She never imagined that a male would speak to her in such a way.

"Mmm…" He rumbled, nuzzling her neck. "You like the way I talk to you?"

"Yes." She said on a moan as he lapped up her neck.

"Do you even realize what you're doing Belle?" He leaned back and watched her, his eyes darkened with lust. "You're riding my paw like a little wanton."

Belle stiffened as she realized he was right. But she couldn't stop. It just felt so good. The pleasure was building and building. "I…Ngh!"

"You're going to come just from this?" He sounded almost awed.

"Yes!" She screamed as the pleasure exploded. Her back bowed as she thrust against his paw, ridding out an orgasm that rocked her very core.

* * *

Beast watched his female come with heavy-lidded eyes. She rocked on his paw, giving herself pleasure. His need for her was painful, his hard cock pressed against her ass as she moved on top of him.

The beast within was slamming against his cage. This time he would refuse it. This time Belle was all his. When her shudders ceased he suckled at her neck before gripping her hips. He readjusted her on his lap, facing her towards him and straddling his thighs.

"Beast?" She made that sweet whimpering noise that drove him wild.

"I need to be inside you Belle," he rasped, reaching between them to release his cock from his britches. "You can ride me, take me as you want."

"I don't know how…" She blushed furiously, brown eyes looking up at him from under her long dark lashes.

Fuck, but she was driving him mad with lust! "I'll teach you," he managed around a groan. She was so sweet, so innocent. That he was the only male to have claimed her almost had him spilling his seed on the spot. No one would ever have her but him, ever.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard female," he grated roughly. He gripped his cock in his paw, stroking the engorged head between her silken folds. Her eyes slid shut as she gave a little moan, rocking over his shaft. He pressed against her opening. The need to thrust and bury himself in her tight heat was nearly impossible to resist. Shaking with the effort not too he gripped her hips. "Take me in little female," he ordered, pressing her hips down.

Belle bit her lip, resting her hands over his shoulders as she slowly lowered over his pulsing shaft. Beast bit out a groan, gritting his teeth as her tight wet sheath enclosed his cock. She stopped, with only the head inside her and shuddered. "Does it feel good?" She asked.

"Aye, very good female. Take me as deep as you want me." He flexed his claws over her hips but remained still, letting her take him at her leisure.

She rose up slightly and then sank back down, taking more of his throbbing shaft. He growled low, struggling not to move. "Feels so good." She panted over him, clutching at his fur. She rose up over him again before slamming back down, nearly taking all of him inside her.

"Fuck Belle!" He bellowed with pleasure as her tight body clenched around him.

She stilled. "Beast?"

"I need you to move love. Just like that," he commanded. Her hot heat was clenching all around him. He'd reached his limit. Gripping her hips tighter he maneuvered them up and down, guiding her over his cock. His hips bucked before he could stop the urge, slamming his shaft even deeper. She cried out, throwing her head back.

"Did you like that female?" He thrust again and was rewarded by a deep moan.

"Yes, harder. Please," she begged him, riding over his shaft. He wrapped his arms around her back, anchoring her to him. Then he bucked his hips, fucking her the way she needed him too, deep and hard.

Her sweet moans filled the room as he moved inside her. He needed release so badly but he wanted his female to come again. Wanted to be buried inside her when she did. "I'm losing it," he warned her. "Need you to come for me little one. Let me feel it."

"Oh god." She cried out, then threw her head back on a silent scream as her body came around him.

"Yes! That's it." He slammed inside her harder, ridding out her orgasm. She bucked on top of him, taking him as deep as he could go.

"Beast, I'm going too…again." She gasped and stiffened, dropping her head to his chest as she came again with hard shudders. It was too much. He fucked her one last time, burying himself deep and releasing jet after jet inside her tight body.

He'd never come so hard in his life.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are keeping me motivated and excited about this story! I'm glad this is coming across the way I had intended. Sorry this chapter took a bit long, busy week at work. No smut in this chapter.

Warning: Contains minor-violence.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Unwelcome Stranger**

Belle sighed, nuzzling against the warm soft fur under her cheek. She'd woken up lying over Beast's chest and torso, his strong forearms wrapped around her waist. His chest rose and fell gently with each breath, nearly lulling her back to sleep.

"Finally awake?" Beast gave a warm chuckle, stroking his paw down her back. "It's nearly noon little one."

She was really beginning to love his pet names for her. Belle stretched and let out a sleepy yawn against his fur. "Someone kept me up all night," she teased lightly, stroking her fingers over his torso. She was completely fascinated by his fur and had spent long hours last night simply running her fingers through it, which seemed to delight Beast to no end.

"You keep that up and I'm going to keep you in bed all day too," Beast rumbled over a groan. Belle couldn't help but smile at the idea of lazing in bed all day with the big male. She ran her finger down his stomach, dangerously close to the one part of him that she'd been unable to fully inspect last night. He hissed in a breath and slapped a paw over her backside lightly. "Enough of your teasing, female. You need to rest."

She peaked up at him with a sneaky smile, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I feel fine."

"Oh?" Beast brushed stray locks of hair from her forehead gently with one of his claws. "Tell me that after you start moving around, love."

She frowned but relented. "Very well." She sat up, sliding haphazardly off his body. He gave a little grunt as she flopped down next to him on the bed.

"Belle…?" Beast sat up, running a paw over the side of his face.

"Mmm…?" She stretched, yawning again. Maybe she was a little sore….

"Will you join me for breakfast?" Beast asked hesitantly.

Belle thought a moment before stating, "On one condition."

He scowled slightly. "Condition?"

She twirled a finger over the blankets nervously before rushing on, "If I can write my father a letter." When he didn't respond right away she dared to look up at him. He was frowning but didn't seem angry.

"You want to write your father a letter?" He finally asked softly.

"Yes. Just so he knows I'm well and to remind him to take care of himself." She placed a hand on his chest as she pleaded up at him. "He is always so forgetful and I worry about him."

Beast scratched behind his head and looked away from her. "Very well, I will have one of the servants deliver it for you."

"Really!?" Belle laughed, lunging upward to wrap her arms around his neck and burying her head under his chin. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're welcome," he murmured, resting his large paws over her hips. He lapped at her neck and pressed her closer.

She winced. "I think you might be right," she admitted bashfully. "I do need a rest."

He gave another chuckle. "I take it that means I should put the beast back in his cage?" He suddenly tensed and sniffed at the air.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"There's a stranger here." He got up quickly, pulling on his clothes. "Stay here Belle."

* * *

Beast left Belle gaping after him as he stormed angrily out of her room. There was a strange male in his castle! He had little tolerance for trespassers but now the stakes were so much higher. He couldn't risk anyone harming Belle. The fact that he had to leave her at all left him in a foul mood.

He heard voices as he followed the stranger's scent.

"You are not welcome here, sir. I will only ask you one more time to leave," Lumiere warned, his tone deadly soft. Beast had heard that tone before. It was typically followed by Lumiere executing whomever it was directed towards.

"She should have been mine!" The stranger's voice rang though the castle.

"She is not yours. And I suggest you leave before my master takes notice," Lumiere replied coolly. Beast was surprised he hadn't killed the stranger already. Which meant something was off.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me Belle!" The stranger shouted.

_He's here to take what's mine!_ Beast roared, leaping down the stairs and landing behind the stranger. "What are you doing here?!"

The stranger spun around, pointing a raised arrow at him. His eyes widened at the sight of the beast before he gave an evil smirk. "So the rumors are true. A beast truly does live in this castle."

Beast eyed the arrow before him with barely contained rage. He stalked around the other man, assessing him. By the way he handled his weapon Beast guessed he was a professional hunter. He aimed his bow with an ease that only came with years of use. The stranger wore thick fur boots and a fur hooded cloak that nearly completely covered his large frame. He had to be at least six foot three and built like an ox. The expression on his face set Beast on edge. He appeared close to madness, dark circles framed bloodshot eyes that gleamed black and a few days of beard growth covered his pale complexion.

Beast flicked his tail, his hackles rising along his back. This man wouldn't cower before him or back down, Beast would have to kill him. "What are you doing here?" He demanded as he continued to prowl around his prey.

The stranger followed Beast's movements calmly before snarling, "I've come for my woman. Give her to me now."

The hell he would ever let this madman take Belle from him!

"She's mine!" Beast bellowed, lunging towards the other man. The stranger released his arrow without hesitation. Beast didn't even bother to avoid it, ignoring it completely as it sank into his left shoulder. He tore at the other man who just barely dodged out of the way, pulling out a long dagger.

"What's the matter beast? You can't possibly think she would want to stay with you? Not when she could have someone like me?" The man taunted, his dark eyes gleaming under his hood.

Beast dug his nails into the stone floor before leaping towards the other man. The stranger slashed forward, slicing his blade across Beast's chest just as one of his claws tore brutally down the stranger's arm.

"Arg!" The stranger jumped back, his arm bleeding profusely. Instead of fleeing he grinned, his black eyes taking on a crazed look. "I'm going to enjoy killing you beast. I'll cut off your head and mount it on my wall!"

With a snarl Beast attacked again, preparing to slash the man's stomach open with his claws.

"Gaston?!"

Belle's shocked voice had him skidding to a halt. He couldn't disembowel the man in front of his female.

"Belle?" Beast turned towards her in surprise. She stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in a dark red robe. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared down at the stranger.

"Belle," Gaston sneered. "You look well. I had expected to find you ravished. I'm glad to see that I was mistaken."

Belle descended the stairs, tightening the ties on her robe. "What are you doing here Gaston?"

"Why Belle, I've come to save you from this monster." Gaston grinned evilly, flipping his dagger in his hand. "Surely you are pleased to see me?"

"Shut up!" Beast bellowed, jealously and rage pouring through his veins. Who the hell was this male and what did he mean to Belle? He wasn't about to stand around and find out. He started for the other man, intending to kill him where he stood.

"Beast, don't!" Belle pleaded, running towards him.

"What?!" Beast turned on her, fury overwhelming all other emotions. "He has come to take you from me! You wish to leave with this male, is that it?!"

"No!" Belle shook her head. "I just…"

"You just what?!" Beast roared. "Tell me! Is he your lover, your betrothed? What?!" He felt as if he'd just had his legs cut out from under him. After last night he'd thought things had changed between them, that Belle wanted him. All this time she'd longed for another male!

"It's not like that…" She reached out to him. He growled and shoved her hand away, wincing as his claws scratched along the skin of her arm but refusing to apologize or back down.

"Don't touch me!" He turned on the other male. "I'll kill him right now. Right in front of you!"

"Beast! No!" Belle rushed forward grabbing at his arm. She was actually trying to stop him! He shook her off roughly.

Gaston smiled sadistically. "Let him come Belle so I may kill him for you."

"Stop! Just stop!" Belle shouted. "I don't want to go with you Gaston! Leave now." She reached for his arm again. "Beast please."

He moved to shove her away from him when suddenly the room blurred and spun. He felt the ground rush up to meet him as he collapsed to the floor. His body began to ache all over, as if his bones were shattering. _Poison!_ That fucking arrow had been poisoned!

"Belle..." He reached for her as darkness clouded his vision. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Belle scream for him then there was nothing.

* * *

You didn't really think I'd let them go on with their fluffy little lives so easily? *evil laugh*

As you may have noticed I changed up Gaston a bit. I really like the idea of working with a slightly mad/evil schemer type character. And I figure by this point he has been obsessing over ways to get to Belle, hence the crazed look (if you remember he starts to look like that in the movie too). Also I have a little something I've been working on in regards to our evil hunter where that will come into play (Spoilers!).


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** Once again thank you for the reviews, I read every one and they are great motivation! I'm having so much fun writing this story.

Warning: Contains strong-language and mild-violence.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The Beast's Torment**

Belle screamed as Beast collapsed to the floor, "Beast!" She rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and clutching at his cloak. "Gaston what have you done!?"

Gaston let out a vicious laugh, clutching at his bleeding arm. "Worried about your beast are you? Rest easy, the poison won't kill him. I much prefer to do that myself." Out of the corner of her eye Belle saw Lumiere move with amazing speed, slamming his fist into the Gaston's mouth. Gaston stumbled backward with a grunt. "Son of bitch!" He snarled.

"What's happening!?" Cogsworth rushed into the room, a sword clasped in one of his fist, followed closely by Mrs. Potts. When he noticed Beast on the floor he gasped, "Sire!"

"Cogsworth, sword," Lumiere commanded, holding out his hand. Without hesitation Cogsworth tossed the sword to Lumiere, who caught it easily before lowering it at Gaston. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now," Lumiere snarled.

Gaston's face broke into an evil grin. "Because if you do my servant has specific instructions to kill Belle's father on sight."

"No!" Belle shouted. Terror and fury raged inside of her. She felt pure hatred for the man before her.

Lumiere looked to Belle then back to Gaston. "I should kill him Belle."

"Lumiere, please don't!" Belle couldn't take this. Her beast was lying on the floor poisoned and her father's life was in peril. She stroked Beast's fur and fought back tears. "Gaston please don't hurt my father."

Gaston swayed on his feet, but that evil grin never faltered. The man looked crazed. "Your father will remain safe, for now," he sneered. "But I will return for what's mine Belle. Resolve yourself." He spat blood on the floor before walking backwards out the door, his dagger raised.

Lumiere followed him to the door, his face contorted with rage.

"Enjoy the beast while you can Belle." Gaston mocked before exiting the castle. Lumiere slammed the door behind him with a growl.

"Hurry, we need to get him upstairs." Mrs. Potts ran to Beast. "Cogsworth, gather more servants and fetch Chip. We'll need help carrying him."

"Right away!" Cogsworth hurried up the stairs.

"Lumiere come here and help me stop this bleeding," Mrs. Potts instructed, pressing her apron against the wound in Beast's chest.

Shaking Belle picked up the Beast's head, resting it in her lap. She would never forgive herself if he didn't wake back up.

* * *

Belle sat beside Beast, holding his paw. It has been three days and Beast had yet to wake or recover from the poison. His body was raked by fever and he had grown delirious, calling out for her. It broke her heart, her eyes red and swollen from her tears. She couldn't stand to see him like this. It was torture to watch him suffer.

"Beast..." She murmured his name, stroking her fingertips over his forehead. He was so hot. She didn't know how to care for him or what to do.

"Belle." Mrs. Potts appeared behind her, patting her shoulder lovingly. "You need to rest dear."

"No." Belle shook her head and gripped his paw tighter. "I want to stay."

"You are no good to him like this." Mrs. Potts stroked her hair soothingly. "I'll stay with him."

Belle wanted to argue but didn't have the energy. "Alright. Just for a few hours." Glancing one last time at Beast she left the room.

Lumiere was waiting just outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His handsome face was haggard and strained with worry. "How is he?"

"No improvement." Belle exhaled, leaning against the wall next to Lumiere.

"You look exhausted Belle," he murmured.

She forced a weak smile. "So do you."

"I failed him," Lumiere admitted softly.

"What?" Belle touched his arm gently. "How can you say that Lumiere? If not for you Gaston would have killed him."

"It never should have gotten that far. I hesitated." Lumiere ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. "There was a time when I would have killed him without a second thought."

Belle frowned at that. "You're a good man Lumiere..."

Lumiere smirked, cupping a hand over her cheek. "I'm really not Belle. But it pleases me to hear you say that." He patted her cheek. "You should rest."

"I'll try. I'm so worried Lumiere." She looked up at him tearfully. "About Beast and about my father. He's been so ill and he's gone through so much hardship. And now with Gaston threatening him..."

"The master will pull through this. As for your father..." He stopped, pressing his lips together. Belle got the impression he was hiding something from her.

"What about my father?" She asked.

Lumiere sighed, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. The master requested that his needs be taken care of. He is being well cared for Belle. All of his finances are in order and we have hired servants to tend to him."

"He has!" Belle gaped at Lumiere in shock. Beast had done all of that for her? "Why didn't he tell me?" She whispered more to herself then to Lumiere.

"I don't know. The master, can be difficult to understand at times." Lumiere smiled down at her. "He cares for you Belle, I hope you know that."

Belle felt her heart bloom with warmth. Beast took such care with her and tried so hard. She knew he struggled to stay in control for her, which only endeared him to her that much more. Their night together had been wonderful, waking up sprawled over his warm chest even more so.

_I'm falling in love with him._

* * *

Beast groaned, the pain in his body was agony. He felt as if he were burning from the inside out and his bones were shattering all at once. The poison raked over his body, blurring the days and nights. How long had he been this way?

_Belle…_That man had come for Belle. He needed to stop him. He couldn't let him take away his female. Why had he come here? He knew now that he had seen that man before. He had been at the auction for Belle. Were the two of them in love? Had they planned the whole thing? Was this Gaston supposed to have won her? Why else would he have come for her?

_She doesn't want me. I'm nothing but a monster. _The agony and grief nearly overwhelmed him. He wanted to roar his pain to the sky but could only suffer in silent torment_. _The night they had spent together seemed like distant a dream. He had never known such happiness. Even if she had never grown to love him, he knew he would be content as long as she stayed by his side.

And all that time she had wanted another! She had been playing him for a fool. He couldn't stand the thought of it. He replayed the scene with the stranger over and over in his mind. Belle pleading for him not to kill him. Trying to stop him! Had she looked upon the other man with love? In his mind he could see it. Could see her fawning over the handsome hunter, whispering sweet words in his ear.

Belle had deceived him, made him believe she wanted him! Had made him feel emotions he could never admit too. Hurt at her betrayal tore at his soul. He would never forgive her


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: ** Smut and feels in this chapter. I may edit this later as I am half asleep. Now it's off to bed! Enjoy.

Warning: Contains Beast/Belle slash.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Spellbound**

Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth were speaking softly outside Beast's door when Belle returned a few hours later. She had barely slept and for those few brief moments when she had her dreams had been nightmarish.

"Any change?" She asked as she approached them.

Mrs. Potts shook her head sadly. "None yet my dear. Are you sure you've had enough rest?" She eyed Belle worriedly.

"As much as I am going to get," Belle stated grimly. "I'm going to go sit with him."

"Very well. I'll tend to the kitchen." Mrs. Potts patted her arm as she walked by.

"I'll join you." Cogsworth gave her a little bow as he followed Mrs. Potts.

Belle watched them for a moment then quietly slipped into Beast's room. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, only a few candles burning on an end table. Stepping further into the room Belle glanced at the bed and gasped. It was empty!

"Beast?" She looked around, nearly jumping out of her skin as a large shadow emerged from the corner of the room.

"Belle," his voice sounded gruff. "Why are you here?" He demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Belle felt a stab of disappointment. She had thought he would be happy to see her. Instead he appeared furious with her.

"Why didn't you leave with your beloved hunter?" Beast sneered, stalking towards her on all fours like a predator.

_Something's not right_. Belle took a step back, pressing against the door. "Beast, you're confused. I would never want to go with Gaston."

"Do not lie to me!" Beast bellowed, leaping across the room and slamming his paws into the door on either side of her head. His sharp claws dug into the wood as he growled over her. His eyes were glazed by fever, his breathing ragged.

"Beast, it's the poison. You're delirious," she tried to placate him.

He pounded a fist into the door, the hard wood cracking under the force. "Shut up! Do not say another word to me." He leaned down close, his teeth bared. "Just tell me the truth, you wanted to go with him. Did the two of you plan it all along!?"

Belle flinched at his harsh tone. This wasn't her beast, she knew that, but he was dangerous in this state and it frightened her. "Please, listen to me. I would never want Gaston, never." She laid her hands on his chest. "Please."

"Please?" He repeated the word as if it were something foul. "You just love to beg don't you female? Do you beg him for it like you beg me?!"

"You know I've never been with anyone else!" Belle cried out, trying to reach past his delirium.

"Every word that comes from your mouth is a lie!" He scrapped his claws down the door, shredding the wood. "I should have just killed you that first night!" He roared. "You made me care for you…I thought you…" He broke off, dropping his head against her shoulder. "You will drive me over the edge Belle. Why did you do it? You didn't have to pretend with me."

She felt as if he were tearing her heart out. "Beast…I…"

"Don't," he cut her off with a growl. His body was shaking with fury. "You're mine Belle. I will never let him have you. I'll kill him first." He wrapped a paw around her hair, pulling her head back. "Do you hear me? You're mine!" He pulled her hair tighter. "I'll make you mine."

"Wait!" Belle exclaimed. Beast ignored her. Before she knew what was happening his sharp claws had shredded through her dress. He ripped the torn fabric from her body with a snarl. "Beast, you can't!"

"Quiet!" He grabbed her thighs in his paws, lifting her up and pressing her against the door. He buried his head against her breasts, lapping at her nipples.

Despite her fear Belle responded to his touch, it was if she were under his spell, she couldn't stop herself from wanting him even when he was in this state. She knew what he needed. He had to claim her, to mark her as his. He was going to take her hard like that day in the snow. If her beast needed this then she would give it to him.

She didn't fight him as he pressed between her legs. She felt his hard shaft against her opening and shuddered. His claws bit into the skin of her thighs as he thrust upward. She cried out as he filled her, loving the feeling of him inside her.

Beast groaned loudly, "Always feels so good." His hardness throbbed, teasing her. Her body was aching for him and she needed him to move.

"Beast, please," Belle pleaded, her voice breathless and throaty.

"Even now you beg me?" Beast growled against her breasts. He bucked his hips, driving into her hard. The pleasure spiraled upward as he hit that spot deep inside and she cried out again. "You love it don't you female? Love it when I fuck you hard like this."

"Yes," she whimpered, moving her hips against his thick shaft.

"Beg me," he ordered. He rose up, watching her with blue eyes that burned with desire. "Beg me to fuck you."

Belle felt her lower lip tremble as she looked up at him. "Please…"

His eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Please what female?"

"Please…fuck me!" She begged on a cry, pulling at the fur around his neck. "Please Beast!"

He threw his head back and bellowed with satisfaction at her plea. His hips bucked, thrusting inside her and Belle thought she would die from ecstasy. He was relentless, moving inside her harder and harder, her backside pounding against the door with each thrust.

He chanted her name over and over as he took her. She came in a matter of moments, biting her lip to stop herself from screaming. He continued to move within her, pushing her orgasm higher. "Oh god!"

Beast moaned against her throat and stilled. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you," she whimpered.

"You're mine Belle. I'll never let you go," he declared possessively. "Tell me."

"Beast…" Overwhelmed with emotion Belle clung to him. Tears swelled in her eyes even as she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm.

"Tell me," he commanded hoarsely. "Tell me your mine, Belle."

"I'm yours," she cried out. "I'll always be yours." She sobbed, clutching at his fur. "I only ever want you."

"Belle…" Beast whispered, his rough voice filled with emotion. "My sweet little female."

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her head underneath his chin. "Say it again," she breathed.

Beast groaned, holding her tightly as he moved within her again. "My little female," he murmured roughly. "Come for me again. I need to feel you."

God, when he told her like that...She stiffened against him as he slammed against her sweet spot, sending her spiraling with pleasure. The pleasure cascaded over her as she withered against him. He clenched her thighs and tensed, filling her with his warmth. They came together for long moments, shuddering against each other.

When Beast's spasm finally ceased he sank to the floor on a groan, bringing Belle with him. "Don't go," he whispered, his head falling into her lap. Belle wrapped her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her poor beast.

She never wanted to leave him.

* * *

Aww...can you feel it?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **No smut in this chapter but some nice fluff. I decided to give our two main characters a little break. I hope you enjoy!

Eek! Right after I posted this I found a bunch of mistakes. That's what I get for posting so late at night! I think they are all fixed now, I'll take another look in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**First Kiss**

Beast woke to light streaming through his bedroom windows. He grunted, covering his eyes with a forearm. He felt like hell. His body ached and his head was pounding. He started to roll over but stopped, something warm was lying on top of his chest. Frowning he looked down, only to have his jaw go slack with surprise.

Belle lay sprawled over him, sleeping soundly. Her long hair was tied into a loose bun, soft wisps curling about her face. She wore a white nightgown, one of the straps falling off her pale shoulder. Beast stared at her for several moments, trying to collect his thoughts.

_Why the hell is she here in my bed?_

Hadn't she left him for that Gaston? Anger welled inside him. Hadn't she deceived him? He fought the urge to shove her off him. Why would she be here with him like this?

He filtered through his memory, the images blurred by pain. He didn't know how long he had been under. It could have been days or weeks. Memories flashed through his mind. Suffering in silent agony. Belle sitting by his side. He had been so angry with her, overwhelmed with the need to make her his.

His eyes slid to the door. Deep claw marks and cracks marred the hard wood. _Shit! _What did he do to her? Had he forced her? Panic welled in his gut. "Belle?" Beast croaked, his voice hoarse. He shook her gently when she didn't respond. "Bell, wake up."

She grumbled something under her breath and batted his paw away. "Not now, sleeping," she mumbled against his fur.

"Belle, I need you to wake up." Beast shook her shoulder.

He grunted as she rolled over on top of him. She snuggled her head under his chin and patted his chest. "Five more minutes, then we can do it again."

_Fuck!_ That got him hard fast. Even strung out, confused and aching from the poison he responded to her. Surely if he had forced her she would be more upset with him? "Belle?" He rasped. "I need to speak with you.

She stiffened and her head shot up, nearly knocking him under his chin. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sleep all over you."

"No…That's not it." He swallowed hard. "I don't remember. Did I…? Belle I think…I didn't…" He stammered to a stop, not able to voice his question. Belle rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. Hell, if that wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Wait, wasn't he supposed to be upset with her?

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. You were out for over a week," Belle mumbled over another yawn and slid to the bed beside him. "You were delirious with fever for days."

"I was?" Beast rubbed a paw over his face and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" Belle looked surprised before blushing deeply. "No…you didn't…uh…hurt me."

Beast's eyes narrowed as he watched her expression. She was eyeing the sheets bashfully and chewing on her bottom lip. "Did something else happen?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Bits and pieces maybe." He wasn't sure if the images in his head were real or part of his delirium.

"Well, we…you thought I wanted Gaston so…" Belle's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "You needed to…uh…make me yours."

"You don't want that other male?" He asked cautiously.

Belle scoffed, scrunching up her nose. "Of course not! Gaston is…rude and conceited and evil! I can't stand him!"

A wave or relief washed over him before he quickly squashed it down. "Why did he come for you then?" He asked harshly.

Belle frowned and rubbed her nose which had turned an adorable shade of pink. "He's been obsessed with me for years. He wants to marry me." She placed her hands over his chest. "I don't want anything to do with him Beast, you have to believe me."

He softened, cupping a paw around the back of her head. "You don't want to be with him?"

Belle shook her head adamantly. "Never."

"You'd rather be with me?" He couldn't believe what she was telling him.

She smiled softly, "Yes."

His heart jumped in his chest. Without even thinking he pulled her forward, pressing their lips together. He tensed, expecting her to pull away in disgust at his sharp teeth and long fangs. To his shock she leaned in closer, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled back slightly, looking down at her big brown eyes as they glittered up at him.

"You've never kissed me before," she breathed.

Beast avoided her gaze, embarrassed to have forgotten himself. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

She shook her head, her cheeks still flushed. "It was nice." She bit her lip. "Can we do it again?"

Desire and warmth soared through him. He hesitated for half a second before leaning in, brushing their lips against each other. "Was that good?" He asked, leaning back.

Belle sighed and murmured, "You're so warm. Can we do it again?"

Beast nearly groaned. Cupping either side of her face gently in his paws he kissed her again, lingering on her soft lips. She was so sweet.

When he moved back her grip around his neck tightened. She leaned upward, pressing against him. "Again," she whispered. "Please."

"Belle," he rasped before meshing their lips together again. He kissed her deeply, daring to slide his tongue between her lips. She responded with a soft whimper, the little sound pushing him right over the edge. It wasn't long before they were kissing each other feverishly as his paws moved to cup her hips and lift her onto his lap.

Belle broke away from his kiss, panting slightly. "Beast, we shouldn't. You've been ill."

He dipped his head to taste the soft skin of her neck. "I'm fine little one." He could be at deaths door and still desire this woman.

"But, you need to rest." Belle tried to push him away half-heartedly. He stroked a paw down her backside, cupping the swell of her ass. She wiggled on his lap, causing him moan as she rubbed over his erection. "You can't," she protested.

"You're worried?" He asked between laps to her collar-bone.

"Yes!" She squealed as he slapped her ass gently before nipping at the top of her breasts. "Beast stop right now or else!"

He leaned back with a smirk, resting against the pillows. She blinked down at him, her lips swollen from their kiss. "Or else what?" He asked wickedly.

Belle snorted before shooting him a sly look. "Or else I'll tell Mrs. Potts."

He scowled. "You wouldn't dare," he grumbled.

"Oh yes I would!" Belle laughed. "Try me."

Beast rolled his eyes but relented. "Very well. You are safe...for now female." He grinned devilishly, _but not for long..._

* * *

Things are finally looking up for our two love birds. Too bad shit's about to go down! Are you ready for it?

For the kiss scene I got the inspiration from the kiss between Ryuuji and Taiga in Toradora!. One of my all time favorite kiss scenes. (If you are into anime and have never seen this I highly recommend!). I was in that kind of a mood I guess. *heartfelt sigh*


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I lied. No Gaston yet but soon. *Evil Laugh* Oh, the suspense! There is smut in this chapter. I originally was going to have the uh, dirty bits, in a different location but one of your reviews gave me the idea to change the setting. Thank you mrs robert crawley for the idea! I hope you enjoy!**  
**

Warning: Contains Belle/Beast slash and strong-language.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Beast's Gift  
**

Belle scowled across the chess board and mumbled under her breath as Chip took her rook with his queen.

Chip raised one dark brown eyebrow and grinned. "What was that, my lady?"

"You're cheating," she grumbled, taking one of his pawns with her queen.

He chuckled, "Are you sure you want to make that move?"

"What?" She eyed the board and nearly smacked herself over the forehead. She'd just lined her queen up to be taken by his knight. "I take that back!" She hastily moved her queen back and shifted her rook instead towards his king. "Hah, check!"

Chip rubbed a hand over his chin and assessed the board. Belle hated to admit but he was good, really good, at chess. She watched him impatiently, his dark green eyes narrowed in thought. Belle had to keep reminding herself that he was actually two hundred years old. His body had been frozen by the curse in his late teens. He was tall and slim, with boyishly good looks. She wasn't sure how he came about his nickname but she figured it had something to do with him being a complete rascal.

They sat in the den, a warm fire burning in the large fireplace. Lumiere and Cogsworth were in a corner of the room arguing as they often did. Lumiere was dressed in all black, his long black jacket and trousers gave him an air of mystery. Although he rarely talked about himself, Belle was beginning to catch on that there was a lot more to Lumiere than met the eye.

Cogsworth was humorously gesturing with his hands while Lumiere smirked and calmly sipped a glass of cherry. "You can't just go around wooing every member of the staff!" Cogsworth huffed.

Lumiere shrugged. "No need to be jealous, old boy."

"Jealous!" Cogsworth's faced turned red. "Listen here you…you…" Cogsworth sputtered to a halt, searching for the right insult. Belle giggled at the two before turning her attention back to Chip.

Chip rubbed a hand though shaggy brown hair and moved his knight. "Check mate."

"What!" Belle gasped, staring down at the board. "No way!"

Chip laughed, "Would you like to try again?"

Belle crossed her arms over her chest and feigned anger. "Not if you are going to keep on cheating!"

"My dear Belle, I would never cheat a lady." Chip wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Belle blushed, wondering if he had taken some cues from Lumiere.

Beast entered the den suddenly, glancing around at everyone with a frown. Belle felt her heart skip at the sight of him. Lately he had taken to wearing clothes again, dressing in fine tailored jackets and trousers. Today he was wearing a dark blue jacket lined with gold trim and buttons over a gold vest and a white dress shirt. He wore matching dark blue trousers and a deep red cloak. He looked so regal and fearsome all at once, Belle had to resist the urge to fan herself.

The past few days with him had been like a fairy tale. They always slept in the same room together now. Belle had grown so accustomed to his warm body protectively wrapped around her own she didn't think she could ever sleep without him. They took long walks together or simply sat in front of the fire while she read books to him. He said he loved to just listen to her voice which made her blush. He was nearly fully recovered from Gaston's attack, a fact that he reminded her of every day since she was still hesitant of him straining himself, especially in bed.

"Belle?" He looked at her expectantly, his expression a mixture of excitement and nervousness. "Will you come with me please? I have a surprise for you."

Belle beamed. "A surprise?" She rose, accepting his arm as he escorted her out of the den.

"Yes, I hope you like it." He cleared his throat as he led her upstairs. She wondered what it could be this time. Yesterday he had given her a beautiful buckskin horse. She'd lovingly named him Philippe after an old draft horse she'd had growing up.

After a moment she noticed where they were going and slowed her steps. This was the west wing. "Beast…?"

"It's alright," Beast reassured her, squeezing her arm gently. "You can go anywhere you want now. This is your home."

She smiled up at him and resisted the urge to jump up and kiss him. She knew what a big step this was for him. Whenever she had mentioned the west wing or the enchanted rose he would hastily change the subject. Even still Belle got the impression the rose was tied into his curse somehow and he was extremely protective of it.

She looked around as they continued into the west wing. It has been cleaned up and nearly completely restored. The damaged walls were repaired, the artwork hung back up on the walls. "It looks beautiful," she murmured.

He stopped in front of a set of double doors and nervously shifted on his feet. "Uh…can you close your eyes?" She raised a brow before complying with a smile. "Can you see?" He asked.

She got the impression he was waving his hand in front of her face and laughed, "No."

"Okay." She heard him open the doors before gently cupping her hands within his paws and guiding her forward.

"Say right here," he ordered gently. She heard his claws clicking on the floor as he walked away from her. There was the sound of a curtains being drawn before warm light touched her face. "Alright, you can open your eyes."

Belle opened her eyes and gasped. They were in an enormous library! There were thousands of books, covering every wall, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. Some were even piled on the floor and over furniture. "Oh Beast!"

"Do you like it?" He asked timidly.

She spun around excitedly. "I love it."

"It's yours," he announced proudly

"Really?" She hugged his waist, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." He cleared his throat. "Will you read too me?"

"Of course." She enthusiastically searched through a bookshelf, settling on _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen. They sat on a loveseat, Beast's arm wrapped around the back of the sofa. Belle read to him softly as he listened with his eyes closed.

After the first few chapters she sighed and shifted, leaning into him and resting her head against his shoulder while she read. His paw dropped down, settling around her waist, his claws clenching and unclenching softly.

After a moment he interrupted her, "Belle there's something that's been troubling me."

She peaked up at him. "What is it?"

He rubbed a paw over his horn, a clear sign he was unsure. "If you don't care for this Gaston, why did you stop me from killing him?"

Worried at how he would take her response Belle bit her lip before answering, "I…I guess I didn't want his death to be on your conscience. I feared if you killed him you would never accept that you were still human."

He frowned. "You did it for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Beast lifted her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck with a sigh. "Little one…"

She reached up, running her hand over one of his horns. It was rougher than she expected, chipped and scratched in places. He jumped, reaching up to still her hand. "Don't"

"Does it hurt?" She licked her lips, itching to touch his horns some more.

He cleared his throat. "No. It feels good. Really good."

She smiled. "Can I touch them?"

He hesitated, before releasing her hand. Biting her bottom lip she stroked her finger over the base of one of his horn, running it along to the tapered point. His hips bucked, pressing his hardened shaft against her. "Belle…" He moaned before lapping her neck. She shivered at the rough feel of his tongue over her skin.

She wrapped her hand around his horn and pulled on it gently, pressing him closer. She craned her neck, running her tongue along one rough side. "Fuck!" He groaned against her, his hips bucking again. "Belle, I can't take it any longer. I've waited so long. I'm dying to be inside you."

Belle gave a little whimper at his confession as desire coursed through her. He maneuvered her off his lap and onto her knees over the arm of the sofa. His large paws reached under her skirts, pushing them up over her hips.

She moaned as she felt one of his claws slide over her slick folds. "I love how wet you get for me," Beast rasped. "I hadn't even touched you yet." He bent down and she felt his hot breath on her thigh. Her stomach clenched almost painfully with anticipation. "Gonna bury my tongue inside you, just the way you like it," he murmured, that rough voice tinged with desire.

Belle cried out at his hot tongue stroked along her folds. She dropped her head down against the arm of the sofa, panting and withering as his tongue flicked over her swollen nub. "Beast!"

"You're close already?" He rumbled against her flesh, slipping his tongue inside her opening.

Belle's eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as she came instantly around his tongue, her cries of pleasure echoing through the library. Beast continued to lick and torment her, driving her higher and higher. She tried to shift away from his wicked tongue, but he held her steady, forcing her to take him.

"Beast…I'm going too…" She broke off on a strangled cry as she came again, even harder than before. Her hips bucked against his tongue as he licked around her nub, not stopping until she was on the brink of another orgasm.

Then he pulled away with a chuckle and gently slapped her backside. "Love how responsive you are too me."

"That's not fair," She panted, twisting her head to look at him from behind her shoulder. He was freeing himself from his britches. She whimpered in anticipation as he gripped her hips, lining himself up.

"What's not fair little female?" Beast asked with a devilish grin. He paused with the head of his shaft just against her opening, teasing her.

"I can't help it." She pressed backwards, trying to take him in deeper but he maneuvered away. It was torture! "Beast!"

He chuckled again, the sound a warm rumble. "Want it so badly don't you female?"

"Y…yes," Bell pleaded. She didn't know how he could be in such control when she was beside herself with need for him. "Please."

"Love it when you beg," he groaned, rewarding her by pushing just the tip of his thick shaft inside her. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes!" She wiggled around the engorged head, dying for more. "Deeper."

He sank in slowly, inch by delicious inch. She moaned as he stretched her. It was so good. He stopped halfway inside and she thought she might die. "Beast! Please!"

"Aye. I'll give it you female." He grunted before withdrawing completely and slamming back inside her. Belle cried out, arching her back and pressing back against him. He thrust inside her hard, burying himself to the hilt and hitting her sweet spot with each thrust.

"Belle, been too long. Can't last." He snapped his hips and groaned, throbbing inside her. God, she could come just from that alone. His claws tightened around her hips, biting into her skin. He gave one more hard thrust and they both came, Beast roaring his pleasure as he filled her with his warm seed.

Sinking back down to the sofa he dragged her up and back onto his lap. Stroking her hair softly he nuzzled the top of her head. "Belle?"

"Mmm..." She yawned, rubbing her nose against his furred cheek.

"Will you join me for dinner?"

* * *

As you may have noticed I changed Chip a bit and made him older. It always bugged me that Chip was like five or six and Mrs. Potts looked to be in her fifties/sixties.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:** I never expected to have it go this long but boy am I have fun writing this story! Thank you everyone for the support! No smut in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Beast Learns to Love**

Beast paced nervously in front of the dining table on all fours. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. Tonight he was going to tell her.

If she ever showed up! He glared at his two servants. "She is coming isn't she?" He asked for the twentieth time in the past half hour.

Mrs. Potts chuckled, "Yes sire. Give her time."

"Master?" Lumiere asked hesitantly. "Things seem to be going well with the girl, yes."

Beast snarled at him before he continued his pacing. "I think so…I don't know." He paused and looked at his two servants hopefully. "Did she say anything to you?"

Lumiere and Mrs. Potts shared a look before shaking their heads.

"But she is certainly affectionate towards you," Mrs. Potts said cheerfully. "And she cares for you."

"But she doesn't love me." Beast stopped his pacing to run a paw over his face. He couldn't tell her. But he had too. He was running out of time. The rose had begun to wilt drastically in the past week, only a few petals remained. He doubted he had a day, two at the most left before…

"I'll be stuck like this for eternity," he mumbled miserably.

"It is possible she loves you. There is only one way to find out master." Lumiere smiled encouragingly.

Beast paused, there were times when Belle looked at him, those big brown eyes full of emotions, and he thought maybe, just maybe she did love him. "Arg!" His claws dug into the floor as he resumed his pacing.

He immediately stopped and perked up as Cogsworth entered the room beaming from ear to ear. "Sire, the lady has arrived."

Beast had to catch his breath at first seeing his female. God, but Belle was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, thick strands left to curl around her shoulders and back. She was wearing a luxurious soft golden gown. Intricate crystal beading lined the bodice, which shimmered with each step she took. The sleeves fell off her pale shoulders and the tops of her breasts curved wondrously over the top of her bodice.

He had to fight the urge to tear it off her and take her on the spot. Instead he cleared his throat and pulled out a chair. "Belle, you look beautiful." Why was his voice so gravely?

She beamed up at him as she took her seat. "Thank you, you look wonderful as well."

Beast couldn't help but grin at her compliment. He had taken great care with his appearance as of late, wanting to impress his female. It still shocked him that she not only wasn't repulsed by his form but actually found him attractive!

He took the seat across from her and tried not to stare as Mrs. Potts laid out the first course. "Ah…Belle, there is something I've been meaning to speak with you about." Beast fidgeted nervously with his fork.

Belle continued to smile at him. Was she blushing? "Yes?"

Beast opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut and glare over at his servants, who were lingering eagerly by the door. "You may leave us."

"Of course, sire!" Mrs. Potts quipped, smacking the other two gently. They hastily bowed and left the room, leaving him alone with Belle.

Belle laughed softly before asking, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I…uh…" He rubbed a paw nervously over the back of his neck. "How is your meal?" _Shit!_

Belle raised one slender eyebrow. "Delicious as always. Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

Damn, but the woman was too observant for her own good. "No." He shifted nervously in his seat. He was the master of this castle. He was the beast. He was a fucking king! And yet he couldn't say three little words. "I…perhaps we can take a walk later?" He resisted the urge to punch himself.

Belle gave him a look but didn't press. "I'd love too. Maybe you can tell me what's on your mind then?"

"Yes." He coughed into his paw. Later, he would tell her later.

* * *

Belle felt butterflies in her stomach as she and the beast ate their dinner. She could tell that something important was on his mind. She wondered what could make her normally sure and strong beast so jittery.

"Are you happy here, with me?" Beast asked suddenly.

"Why yes," she answered truthfully, more so than she could ever have imagined.

He seemed to relax a bit at her response. "And it truly doesn't bother you…the way I am?"

Belle frowned at this line of questioning. Obviously he was concerned about something, but she'd thought they were past this by now. She had made it very clear that she enjoyed his form. Just the thought of how she'd proven that particular point made her blush. "I find you very attractive Beast. Inside and out."

His ears perked up at her confession before he quickly schooled his features into an unreadable mask. "And what if I was like this forever? Would you…still be happy?"

Belle hesitated, not quite understanding where he was going with this. "I…I think so."

"What about children?" He asked so suddenly Belle wasn't sure if she'd heard him right.

She blushed and then paled. She had never even considered children with him! And after all they'd done together. She pressed a hand to her stomach nervously. "Children…?"

"Yes." Beast nodded, watching her closely. "Don't you want them?"

"Well, yes, someday…Don't you?" Belle tried not to overreact. Would there be something wrong with them? Would they be beasts like him?

"I can't have children in this form Belle," Beast confessed softly.

Belle blinked, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. "You can't?" He shook his head grimly. "Because of the curse?" She asked. He winced but didn't respond. If he couldn't tell her then it had to be because of the curse! "That's alright. Maybe someday, things will change…and…" Belle broke off, not sure what to say. And she was defiantly disappointed.

"That's what I wish to speak with you about," Beast sighed. "Will you walk with me?"

Belle swallowed and nodded. "Yes." Beast assisted her out of her chair and escorted her out of the dining room. He led her upstairs and to the west wing. He seemed almost despondent as he opened the doors to his old quarters and stepped aside for her to enter. He motioned her over to the enchanted rose that still glowed softly under its glass case. She approached it cautiously, frowning as she grew nearer and noticed that it had begun to wilt.

"There are only a few petals left," she murmured.

"Yes." Beast stood beside her and ran a large paw over the glass.

"What happens when all of the petals fall?" Belle asked shakily. He didn't respond, but she could see the sadness and hopelessness in his eyes. It frightened her. "Beast?" She cupped his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her. "It will be alright, wont it?"

He closed his eyes briefly before placing his paws over her hands. "Belle, I…" He broke off and snarled, "Lumiere, what did I tell you about spying!?"

Belle jumped and spun around. Lumiere emerged from the shadows, his face grim. "I'm sorry master. I have urgent news."

Beast growled, baring his teeth. "What?!"

Lumiere winced but didn't retreat. "It concerns Belle's father."

"My father!?" Belle gasped, her stomach dropping. Oh no, had Gaston hurt him?

"He's very ill." Lumiere gave her an apologetic look. "It doesn't look like he has much time."

Belle felt as if she might faint. "No. I have to go to him!" She moved to leave but stopped short, turning back to Beast with pleading eyes. "Beast…?"

Beast was bent over the enchanted rose, his paws gripping around the table. "Go to him."

"What?" Belle's heart pounded in her chest. Was he setting her free? "I can go?"

"Yes." Beast's voice was low and husky. "You no longer belong to me. You are free to go."

"Master!" Lumiere protested. "You can't!"

"Leave!" Beast snapped upward and roared, tearing at his clothes. "Get out!"

"Beast…" Belle hesitated, her eyes wide with shock as she watched him rip off his clothes then slam his claws into a bookshelf. Why was he acting like this?

"I said get out!" He roared again. Belle flinched but refused to be frightened by his display. He stilled with a groan, dropping his head into his paws. "Just go," he whispered brokenly.

Those two words broke her heart. She touched his arm before rising up and gently kissing his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't move or acknowledge her. With tears streaming down her cheeks she left her beast behind.

* * *

Belle arrived at her home near dawn on Phillippe. She had left the castle quickly, only stopping to change into her riding dress, placing the gold gown lovingly across their bed. Beast's bed, she reminded herself. It wasn't her bed anymore.

She fought back tears at the thought. She already missed her temperamental beast. But concern over her father drove her further.

A single candle burned in the upstairs window but the tiny cottage appeared to be in better shape than when she had left it. She knew it was because of the beast and smiled longingly.

Dismounting from Philippe she rushed inside. "Papa?!" The cottage was dark and quiet. She felt sick, was she too late? Shaking she headed for the stairs. "Papa?"

Suddenly a rough hand wrapped around her mouth, hauling her backward. Belle's scream was muffled as another hand wrapped around her arms, pinning them in place.

"I finally have you Belle," a cold voice sneered from behind her.

_Gaston!_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: **Here we go! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Last Petal**

Belle struggled against the bonds over her wrists. She sat on the dirt ridden floor at the back of Gaston's tavern, her feet and hands bound. The leather straps bit into her skin and her fingers had gone numb. She glared angrily at Gaston as he drank deeply from a mug of ale.

He slammed his mug down onto the table, splashing the amber liquid over the rim. Wiping a hand over his mouth he leered at Belle. "Come now beauty, do not look at me like that."

Belle resisted the urge to spit at his feet. "Let me go Gaston." She needed to escape, needed to get to her father. Her heart ached, was he still alive?

Gaston rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Is that concern for your father or your beast?" He rubbed the sleeve of his tunic over his sweating forehead. His eyes were blood-shot and glazed over with madness. His usually clean-shaven face looked as if he hadn't shaved in weeks. His arm where the beast had clawed him was heavily bandaged, blood still seeping from the wound. Belle knew it was infected but could form no sympathy for the man before her. "Don't tell me you're in love with that monster?"

"Go to hell Gaston!" Belle shouted. "You sicken me!"

Gaston's black eyes narrowed. Standing up he approached her, kneeling in front of her and slamming his hand against the wall over her head. "Silence woman. If it were not for this wound and my inebriated state I would be fucking you over that table right now." He reached forward, tugging at a lock of her hair.

She jerked away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"You let that monster touch you. You let him fuck you too, didn't you?" Gaston yanked on her hair, forcing her head back. "You were supposed to be mine! After all I did, all the time I waited. He stole you from me! Now you are soiled." With a look of disgust he released her hair.

Belle stilled at his words. "What do you mean after all you did?"

Gaston's face broke into an evil grin. "My dear Belle, who do you think encouraged the Viscount to keep raising your father's debts? Whose idea do you think it was to threaten your father with imprisonment unless his precious daughter sold herself to the highest bidder?" He leered down at her. "Who do you think caused his riding accident in the first place?"

Belle's jaw grew slack with shock. "You didn't…" She had seriously underestimated this man.

He laughed, the sound was laced with malice. "Did you think me a fool Belle? Does it shock you to know you are not the only one of intelligence in this room?" He walked away from her and sat back down in his chair. "It is because of people like you underestimating me that I've progressed so far in this world."

"What do you want with me?" She asked harshly. "Why me!?"

"Because, you are a part of the plan." Gaston picked up his ale with apparent boredom.

"What plan?" Belle demanded through clenched teeth.

"My plan," Gaston snapped, clearly done with this conversation.

Belle decided to try a different tactic. "Listen Gaston…you're sick. You're wound is infected. You're not thinking clearly. If you just let me go…"

Gaston jumped to his feet and bellowed, "Silence!" He stormed over to her. Belle flinched, expecting him to hit her. Instead he stood over her, his breathing labored. "I've grown tired of your babble. Let's see what a few days without any food or water will do for you."

With a sneer he stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Belle winced as she heard a large dead bolt click into place. She twisted against her bonds, only causing them to tighten further. Her eyes pricked with tears as she tried to figure out a way to escape. She wanted to go home, to her father. Most of all she wanted her beast.

* * *

Only one soft petal remained. Beast ran his claws over the glass case, leaving scratches along the smooth surface. His despair was almost more than he could bear. He wanted Belle with him so badly. He yearned for her touch, to hear her soothing voice. _She's left me…_

Even the beast within mourned for his female and refused to rise, refused to replace his grief with familiar rage.

___I love her…_The realization weighed heavy in his chest as he eyed the mirror, the urge to see her nearly unbearable. He knew it would only torment him more to look at her. The last petal was going to fall. The end of all hope. He just wanted to see her one last time.

His hackles rose and his skin pricked as he detected a presence he had not known for two centuries. "Come to gloat?" His growled roughly.

"My dear Adam, you look miserable," the soft feminine voice drifted to him like a caress. Beast turned, eying the beautiful woman with contentment. In all this time she hadn't changed. Her blonde hair shimmered in soft curls around her face. Her red pouty lips were curved into a soft smile as she watched him with eyes the color of cold steel. Her soft green gown had an ethereal glow in the moonlight.

There was a time when he had been stunned nearly speechless by her beauty. Now he could barely stand the sight of her. "What do you want?"

"Such anger." She approached him, watching him closely. "I should think you would be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" He had to resist the urge to tear her apart. "For what? This hell you've placed me in!?" He was yelling by the end, not caring if he enraged her.

She raised two shapely eyebrows and her smile widened. "Ah, but if not for this you would never have met your precious Belle."

"Do not fucking speak her name to me!" Beast roared in her face.

She remained unfazed. "I see your temper is still intact. Why is she not here with you now?"

He was taken slightly aback by the question. With a growl he turned back to the rose. "She's left me."

"I see." Her tone implied she was not surprised. "And you will not go after her?"

"What's the point? I'll always be a monster now." Beast wanted to roar his anguish to the sky but the sound was more of a whimper deep in his chest.

"You love her?" The enchantress asked softly.

"Yes," he admitted roughly. "Are you happy?"

"Actually yes!" She chirped. "It's about time. Does she not love you?"

"How could she?" Beast glared at her. "Look at me!" Why was she tormenting him like this? Better yet why didn't he just fucking kill her? But he already knew the answer. Because Belle wouldn't want him too.

She sighed, "You were always so stubborn." She picked up the mirror and handed it to him. "Take a look, one last time."

He scowled at her, wishing she would just leave. He didn't want her privy to this, to when he lost everything. She pressed the mirror towards him. "You should see her," she urged gently.

He couldn't deny that he did want to see Belle. If he could never have her he at least wanted to see her in this moment. Relenting he accepted the mirror and whispered, "Show me Belle."

The mirror glowed, the reflective glass rippling to reveal a dimly lit room. He could just make out Belle's form in the dim lighting. Her face was lowered over her chest. He strained to see her in the darkness, willing her to look up into the light.

She whispered into the dark. Beast felt his heart clench, he could have sworn she said his name.

"Belle…" He murmured, although he knew she could not hear him.

She looked up suddenly and the candlelight flickered over her beautiful face. She was crying, soft tears leaving streaks along her pink cheeks. The sight tore at his heart.

"Beast…" She whispered, "I love you."

The last petal fell.

* * *

The suspense! I hope you all like my version of the enchantress. She is kind of important for later and I am so excited about her. (Another Spoiler!)


	17. Chapter Sixteen

** Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Thanks for waiting and the positive reviews/follows!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Curse is Broken**

"Where's my daughter!? What have you done with her?!"

Belle struggled awake, sitting up on the floor with a groan. Her stomach cramped painfully with hunger and her lips were dry and cracked. She attempted to wiggle her fingers and cried out in pain. Her hands were stiff and swollen from the ropes behind her back.

"I know you have her!" A voice boomed loudly from the other room.

_Papa?_ Belle struggled to her feet, her heart slamming in her chest. He was alive! Her stiff legs nearly buckled under her as she stumbled to the door, collapsing against the hard wood. "Papa!" She shouted, her voice cracked and hoarse.

"Belle! Belle, are you alright?!" Her father yelled from the other side of the door.

Thick tears filled her eyes at the sound of his familiar voice. "Oh Papa!"

"What have you done?! Give me my daughter!"

Belle heard the sounds of a struggle on the other side of the door. "Papa?" Oh no! Was he fighting with Gaston? The hunter would kill her father for sure! "Papa, run away!"

She jumped at the sound of something crashing, followed by a loud thump. "Papa!"

"It's alright Belle. I'll get you out of here." Belle nearly passed out from shear relief as her father's voice called out to her. She heard the dead bolt slid before the door was yanked open. She fell forward with a cry, landing on the floor.

"Oh Belle!" Maurice's warm hands wrapped around her, helping her to sit up. "My poor Belle."

"Oh Papa…" Belle sobbed, burying her head against his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

Maurice gently stroked the hair from her face, lifting her head up to inspect her. Belle had to blink several times to clear the tears from her eyes enough to fully see him. Instead of a frail sickly old man her father looked better than he had in years. He had put on weight, his cheeks no longer sunken but plump and full of color. Aside from his blue eyes crinkled with worry he looked perfectly healthy.

"I thought…I thought…" Belle hiccuped on a sob, unable to finish.

"I'm fine Belle, just fine," her father reassured her. "Now let's get you out of here." He gripped her arms, helping her to stand. Belle glanced around the room with wide eyes as she leaned on her father. Gaston's tavern was empty aside from a limp body lying on the floor by the bar. Belle recognized the small man as Gaston's servant LeFou.

"And where do you think you're going?" Gaston's cold voice sneered. Both Belle and her father jumped at the sound of his voice. Gaston stood at the bottom of a staircase at the other side of the tavern, a long dagger gripped in his hand.

Maurice tightened his hold on her. "I'm taking my daughter home," the old man's voice quivered slightly.

"I don't think so. Belle is mine." Gaston took a step towards them. His hair was loose, the long black locks hanging over his face, which was slicked with sweat from fever.

Her father pulled her backward, inching towards the door. "This is enough Gaston. You're not well."

"How dare you insult me, you crazy old fool!" Gaston bellowed. He stalked closer, his eyes lowered with malice. "I should have killed you ages ago."

"Gaston, don't," Belle pleaded, pulling at the bonds still around her wrists. "Please."

"Run Belle!" Her father shouted, shoving her towards the door just as Gaston bolted towards them.

"No!" Belle slammed against the wall next to the tavern door, watching the horror in front of her. Just as Gaston was about to reach her father the tavern door burst open. Belle cried out and fell backwards as a tall stranger bolted through the door, followed closely by Lumiere.

The stranger lunged into Gaston, knocking the big man off his feet. The dagger flew from his hand, sliding across the floor. The stranger moved quickly, pinning Gaston to the floor with a hand around his throat as he slammed his fist into Gaston's face.

"I'll fucking kill you," the stranger growled low, landing another blow. Gaston went limp beneath him as he struck him again.

"Master stop!" Lumiere ran forward, grabbing at the strangers hand. "He's had enough."

"It won't be enough until he's dead!" The other man roared, struggling against Lumiere.

"Not in front of Belle," Lumiere hissed.

The stranger froze, his back going rigid. "Belle?" He whispered. Suddenly he snapped around to stare directly at her. Belle gasped, awe struck by how handsome he was. He was broad and muscular with long blonde hair tied back in a loose pony tail. Brilliant blue eyes assessed her before he rose to his feet, rushing over to her.

Belle shrank away from the stranger unconsciously. "Stay away!"

He reached out to her, gripping her shoulders gently. "Belle, it's alright."

Sudden panic ripped through her. She kicked her feet as she struggled to get away from him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?!"

"Belle, look at me." The stranger grabbed either side of her face, forcing her gaze to meet his. "It's me. Look at me, little female."

Belle stiffened, starring up at him in shock. It couldn't be. "Beast…?" She whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aye, little one." He smiled down at her, wiping at her tears with his thumbs. His voice was still deep and rough, tinged with his accent that she had grown so familiar with.

"Beast…I don't understand." She looked him over, trying to take it all in. "How did you know I was here? What happened to you?"

"I saw you in the mirror. You broke the curse Belle." His voice cracked with emotion as he pressed his forehead against her own and murmured, "You said you loved me."

"Gaston paid off one of the servants we had hired to take care of your father. She was the one who told me your father was ill," Lumiere explained, walking up behind them. "It was a trick, to lure you away from the castle."

"I…" Belle closed her eyes as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Beast?"

He gave a soft chuckle, pulling her tightly against his chest. "My name is Adam, Belle."

* * *

Adam watched as Belle slept soundly in their bed. He sighed, the tension that had racked him since she'd left finally seeping from his body. She was here, with him and safe. He touched her cheek gently, wincing at the scraps along her jaw and harsh bruises around her wrists. When they had first removed the bonds her hands had grown purple and severely swollen. He had feared she would lose them completely. Thankfully, due impart to the enchantress she was healing nicely.

Anger gripped him, momentarily snuffing out his happiness. He had wanted desperately to kill that bastard Gaston, but his concern for Belle's welfare had won. Leaving the other man lying unconscious in the tavern he had rushed Belle back to the castle along with her father. The older man had been beside himself with worry, hovering over Belle until Mrs. Potts had gently chastised him and shooed him off.

He smiled, the two seemed to be getting along quite well these past few days.

"Well you seem happy," a soft feminine voice sounded from behind him.

"Aye." He smiled, clasping Belles hand within his own. His hatred for the enchantress had turned into that of pure gratitude. If not for her he would not have his Belle. There wasn't enough money in the world to repay such a debt.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" She sighed, inspecting Belle with a critical eye. "Lucky bastard."

Adam chuckled, "It's as if you knew along." He eyed her suspiciously.

She waved her hand, dismissing the idea. "Oh please. I can't see the future. Wouldn't want to for that matter. A friend of mine is particularly gifted with sight. Woman's bat shit crazy." She laughed, the sound almost musical.

"Thank you," he murmured, starring lovingly down at his female. "I could never repay you."

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something." She chuckled devilishly.

Adam looked up at her with a mixture of concern and amusement. "Why does that worry me?"

"As it should." She grinned impishly. Adam laughed softly, shaking his head. Somehow he knew this wasn't that last he would see of the mystical woman.

* * *

I will give you a spoiler (finally one of the spoilers I mentioned!). I have been working on a little sequel in regards to Gaston. It will include some favorites from this story, twists and of course romance.

Romance you say!? But this is Gaston!

Ahh...yes...but even Gaston has a heart, twisted and cold as it may be. He is still evil, because...well...Gaston is evil and it's fun to write! But it is full of hot smutty goodness. Plus I feel that this story has been told over and over but Gaston hasn't gotten too much credit worthy fanfics that doesn't involve rape and violence.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: **Wow! Thank you for the reviews. I am pretty excited to get started on my next story but by an overwhelming vote I will be adding more to this story first. Yeah!

Warning: Contains Belle/Adam slash, strong-language, dirty talk and feels. **  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Beast No More**

Belle stirred, stretching gingerly under the covers. She was so warm and comfortable, snuggled down deep in the soft bed. Wiggling her wrists she sighed as her hands moved without the stinging pain she had grown accustomed too since Gaston had captured her.

Cracking an eye open she poked her head out from under the covers. It was nearly dawn, the first soft rays of light glittering through the windows. Rolling over she sat up with a yawn, long locks of brown hair falling in front of her eyes.

Rubbing a hand over her face she looked around in slight confusion. She was back in her room at the castle. Their room! "Beast?"

"Mmm…" A warm voice rumbled beside her. A large hand reached up from under the covers and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the bed.

This wasn't right. The hand and arm wrapped around her was big and warm...and human. "Beast?"

"Adam." His rough voice tingled up her spine as he rubbed his cheek against her back and pressed her harder against his body. A body that was most defiantly human and very naked.

"Adam," she repeated, her voice a low whisper. "I…what happened?"

He gave a low chuckle. "Where should I begin…?" She shivered as she felt him kiss the back of her neck. His hand slid up along her arm, a finger hooking under the strap of her nightgown and tugging it gently over her shoulder.

"Adam?" Her voice broke on a whimper as he kissed the back of her shoulder.

He gave another warm chuckle. "How are you feeling Belle? You were pretty out of it." He continued to nuzzle along her neck, his hand caressing her shoulder.

"I…feel…ngh." She arched her back as his hand pulled down the top of her nightgown and cupped her breast.

"Hmm…Seems you're feeling much better." He squeezed her breast before pinching her nipple and pulling gently.

"Beast!" She gasped, her back bowing.

He growled, licking his tongue up her neck before sucking on her ear. "I'm going to have to break you of that habit little one," he murmured into her ear. "Thanks to you, I'm a beast no more."

"Wait." Belle tried to move away from him. It felt so different, she wasn't ready. He gripped her arm and turned her to face him. She squeezed her eyes shut, foolishly afraid to look at him.

"Belle," he whispered, his lips fanning over her forehead. "My sweet little female, look at me." He kissed her nose when she refused to open her eyes. "Look at me, love." His lips brushed over her own as his hands ran along her hips and down over her backside. She blushed as he pulled up her nightgown and cupped her ass, pressing her hips against his own. "Belle, please…" He moaned, kissing her again, his tongue running along the seal of her lips. She jerked as she felt his hardness slip between her legs.

"I can't." She turned her head, burying her face into the pillows and against his shoulder.

"Ah, Belle, you're so cute." He kissed her cheek, rocking his hips between her thighs.

She pushed weakly against his chest. "It's not the same…" She mumbled against his shoulder with embarrassment.

He kissed her collarbone before murmuring against her skin, "Do you not want me this way? Did you prefer me as before?"

"No, it's not that…it's just…it doesn't feel like you," she admitted bashfully.

"If you would look at me little one, you would see that it is." He encouraged her gently, kissing her cheek. "Please."

Holding her breath she peeked her eyes open, looking up at him from under her lashes. Her stomach clenched at the sight of him. His long blonde hair hung loosely over his shoulders, a soft smile playing over his lips. His startling blue eyes were dark with desire as he looked at her.

"That's it," he praised her, his voice thick with need. Reaching up he wrapped a hand around her wrist and guided her hand down his chest to his torso. "Feel me."

Belle bit her bottom lip as her cheeks flamed even hotter. She ran her eyes down his bare chest, marveling out how strong and firmly muscled he was. His skin was smooth and slightly tan, a golden trail of hair leading down his stomach and disappearing between their hips.

She dared to run her hand lower, brushing her fingertips against his hard abs and low over his navel. "Female…" He groaned, dropping his head to nuzzle against her hair. "Touch me more," he commanded hoarsely. He moved away from her slightly, creating space between their two bodies.

With her lip locked firmly between her teeth she slid her hand lower, cupping around his hardened shaft. His hips bucked at her touch as he let out a low moan. Belle stroked her hand over his length, he wasn't as big as before but still impressive, his shaft thick and pulsing against her palm.

"Belle." He pushed her back gently, lowering his head to her chest. She whimpered as he nudged aside the top of her nightgown and lapped at one hardened nipple. He gave a groan of approval before locking his lips around the stiff peak and sucking hard.

"Oh!" Belle's eyes snapped shut as he suckled her. Pleasure shot down her belly, building between her thighs.

His hand ran down over her stomach and pressed against her clenched thighs. "Open your legs, love." He breathed against her breast, tickling the sensitive flesh.

"No…wait…" Belle was blushing furiously, her brain muddled and confused. With a grunt he gripped her thighs tightly and forced them apart, kneeling between her legs. "Adam!" She squirmed as he slipped his hands under her backside and lifted her to his mouth. His blue eyes burned up at her as she watched him flick his tongue over her sex.

At her taste he groaned deeply and set in. Belle thought she would lose her mind from the pleasure. Her back arched, pressing her hips harder against him as he tasted her. Her hands reached down, burying into his hair and clutching him closer. He buried his tongue inside her and she came on a scream, rocking into his mouth.

He gave her one last deep lick as her orgasm faded before rising up over her. His hand slipped between her thighs, his finger stroking along her swollen nub. She jumped at the touch and cried out, overly sensitive after having just come.

"You taste so good little one." He raised his hand to her mouth, pressing his slick finger against her lips. "Taste it," he ordered gruffly.

With a whimper she opened her lips and sucked on his finger, tasting herself on his skin. He groaned as he watched her. "You madden me," he choked hoarsely, dropping his head down to kiss her roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, opening up to him on a moan. He tongue plummeted into her mouth as he gripped her thighs and pressed them higher. She clutched at his back and whimpered as he pressed his thick shaft against her opening.

Breaking from his kiss on a gasp she panted, bucking her hips up to take him deeper. "Please."

"Love it when you beg me," he growled, rising up over her and pressing his hips tighter against her own. "Do you want it hard female?"

She licked her lips and whimpered as she stared up at him, beside herself with lust. She wanted this man so badly. It didn't matter what form he took she would always want him and only him. "Yes...Please!"

* * *

Adam grunted, his body tense as he struggled to keep himself from spilling his seed all over Belle's pretty thighs. God, she drove him to the edge. She was panting underneath him, her cheeks bright red with desire as her sweet little body trembled with need. His hold on her thighs tightened as he sank deeper inside her, her tight sheath clenching around his shaft.

"Ah Belle, you feel so good," he rasped thickly, bending down to kiss her soft pink lips. He slid out of her slowly before slamming back in. She bucked up to meet him and cried out against his mouth. Her wet heat shuddered and he knew she was going to come again.

"Please," she pleaded, withering underneath him, urging him to move.

"Little one." He buried his head against her shoulder, breathing her deep. He rocked his hips again, thrilling at the soft sounds of pleasure she made. "Belle, tell me you want me."

"I want you!" She cried out as he thrust inside her again.

"Tell me you love me," He demanded roughly, his cock throbbing deep inside her.

"Adam..." She whimpered beneath him, soft tears swelling in her big brown eyes. Fuck, but she was so cute!

Gritting his teeth he willed himself to slowly withdraw from her body, stopping with just the head of his shaft pressed against her wet opening. He knew how much this drove her crazy. "Tell me."

"I love you..." She whimpered shakily. "P...Please..."

"Belle...So sweet," he moaned, dropping his head to her breasts as he slammed home. She cried out, his own bellow of pleasure tore from his chest as he took her hard. He felt her tense underneath him before her tight sheath spasmed around his cock and she screamed his name.

It was too much. He stiffened above her, coming in hard thrusts as he spilled inside her over and over. When his shudders finally ceased he collapsed on top of her, their bodies slick. He gave a satisfied grunt as he lapped at her breast. "I love you, Belle."

He heard her sigh and chuckled. Looking up at her from her breast he grinned. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of total contentment on her face. "Was it as good as the beast?" He asked teasingly.

She smiled and nodded. "Maybe even better..."

"Oh?" He rose up over her, bracing himself on his elbows on either side of her head. "Is that so?"

"Mmm..." She stretched underneath him, peeking up at him from under her lashes. "Maybe..." She teased.

"I'm not finished yet love. We'll see how you feel after round two." She squealed with delight as he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. "I know you love it when I fuck you like this." He grunted, his cock already painfully hard again as he gently slapped one rounded mound of her backside. One day he would claim that sweet ass, he groaned at the thought.

"Are we going to do it again?" She glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes glazed with desire.

"Aye. Again and again." He rasped, fully intending to fuck his female into tomorrow. She gave a low moan in response, pressing her backside against his cock. His desire skyrocketed. Screw tomorrow, he was gonna fuck her into next week.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note: **This is it, our final chapter. I was kinda emotional when I wrote it, pretty attached to these two and I've had a lot of fun writing this. I think this ends the story nicely and have no fear, our two lovers will be returning in future stories.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Happily Ever After**

Adam fidgeted nervously with the lapel on his dark blue coat. Inspecting himself in the mirror he frowned at his appearance. His long hair was growing bothersome and he wondered if he shouldn't just cut it. Belle had told him she liked it, that the long locks made him look regal. She also loved to twirl her fingers through it so he had been loath to cut it.

Something moved behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Lumiere standing silently by the window. Without his heightened senses Lumiere had once again gained the upper hand when it came to spying.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked, slightly irritated. Lumiere was dressed in all black travel gear, typically of the man when he was out on a hunt.

Lumiere smiled and shrugged. "Only long enough to see you straighten that lapel five or six times." He chuckled softly. "Nervous?"

"No." Adam snapped before flinching, "Yes…Maybe. I don't know."

"I wouldn't worry. She loves you." Lumiere glanced at his nails as if completely uninterested before commenting, "I can't understand why."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Jealous?"

Lumiere smirked. "Possibly."

Stamping down on a wave of possessiveness Adam turned towards his desk, picking up a small black box. "Any news?"

Lumiere scowled. "Both Gaston and his servant LeFou seem to have disappeared. Although I suspect the latter is dead."

"I want that man to pay for what he did." Adam all but growled. He would hunt the bastard down himself but he knew Belle would not approve. Despite all Gaston had done to her, Belle was far too kind to seek revenge. Unfortunately for the hunter Adam was not so forgiving.

Lumiere stepped away from the wall and gave him a low bow. "Rest easy master, I will find him."

Adam had no doubts that the old mercenary would stay true to his word. If anyone could hunt down that bastard Gaston and kill him it was this man. It went without saying that Lumiere also cared deeply for Belle and had just as much loyalty towards his female as he did Adam, if not more.

"Keep me informed." Adam drew in a deep breath.

Lumiere laughed at his obvious discomfort. "Good luck master."

Adam growled at him, a habit he had been hard to break even though he was no longer a beast. Leaving his office he headed towards the library knowing he would find Belle there with her nose buried in a book.

* * *

Belle yawned and stretched, her back creaking slightly. Falling back over the sofa she rested her hands over her head and stared up at the library ceiling. Not for the first time she wondered if one could die from happiness. If so she was in serious trouble.

Life with her beast was bliss.

She smiled as she remembered their tryst that morning. Adam often sought her out throughout the day. The man seemed to crave her at all hours. Not that Belle was complaining, as she felt similar feelings towards him.

But this morning had been particularly delightful. She had never known that love making in that place could be so pleasurable. Not to mention wickedly improper.

"I wonder what you could be thinking of, little one, to give you such a pleased expression." Adam's rough voice hit her like a caress.

Turning her head she smiled up at him as he stood over her. "This morning actually."

He raised a brow and smirked. "Oh? Would you like a repeat lesson?"

Belle felt herself blush. "Right now?"

Adam braced his hands on the arm of the sofa and leaned down until his lips hovered just above her own. "Have I worn you out, love?"

Belle had to suppress a shudder of excitement. "I don't know if that's possible," she replied huskily.

That seemed to please him. He gave a little groan before kissing her deeply, his long hair falling around her like a curtain. She arched up and wrapped her hands into the lapels of his jacket, trying to tug him down.

Adam gave a low chuckle before he pulled away from her. "You distract me, love. I have something I need to ask you first."

Belle frowned but relented. He held a hand out to her, helping her to sit up straight. Sitting next to her he clasped his hands around her own and cleared his throat nervously. "I hope you are happy here Belle."

"Of course!" Belle leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You know I am."

Adam smiled and rested his forehead against her own. "And you love me, don't you?" The question was nearly a whisper.

"Yes, very much," Belle murmured, wondering where this sudden emotion from him was coming from.

"You know you are the most important person in my life. Belle…" He closed his eyes and swallowed. "And I want to be with you, forever. I never want to let you go. It would kill me, it nearly did." His voice broke slightly at remembering the anguish he'd felt when he'd let her go that first time.

"Adam…" She breathed, kissing him softly. "I don't ever want to leave you."

"Will you marry me then?" Adam asked roughly. "Please Belle, please marry me."

Belle was shocked. She leaned back and stared at the man she loved above any other. His blue eyes were glossy and filled with emotion as he waited for her answer. "Beast…I…" She felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I…"

"Belle?" Adam cupped either side of her face, his expression strained with worry. "You don't want me?" He sounded as if the very thought caused him pain.

Belle shook her head, beside herself with emotion. "No, it's not that…I'm just so happy. I think I could die from it." She sniffled and hiccuped slightly.

Adam grinned in relief. "My little female, so sweet. Say you will marry me."

Belle nodded, "I'll marry you."

Adam laughed, hugging her to his chest. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket. "I have a ring."

Belle gasped as he opened the box, a rounded sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds gleamed in the sunlight. The ring was simple and beautiful and so perfectly suited to her. "It's beautiful Adam."

Taking her shaking hand he slipped the ring over her finger. "It was my mothers. She was a lot like you. I'm glad you like it."

Belle lunged upward, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I love you." She could never imagine anyone ever being this happy.

**The End**

* * *

I know some of you were hoping for baby news, maybe in our next story...*Spoilers!*


	20. Author's Announcement

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyone,

I am writing a sequel to this story called "Claiming of the Hunter." I plan to make this into a three part story based on different characters. Claiming of the Hunter is part two and focuses on Gaston, taking place after certain events in this story.

I know, I know. You are yelling at the screen going, "But we hate Gaston!"

Trust me, it's going to be good. I've put my own little twist into Gaston and I'm really enjoying the character (I think you will too.) Plus it will contain plenty of romance. *heartfelt sigh*

Old favorites will be returning including our mysterious Lumiere.

Please check it out and thank you for the reviews and support!

Love,

WinterStarfire

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Claiming of the Hunter**

Eve snapped awake to a dark cottage. A heavy arm was wrapped around her stomach, constricting her movements. Blushing she peered over at Gaston's blurry form. The big male had rolled over in his sleep, pinning her against his side with one muscular arm. She could feel the hot heat of his body against her backside. His very naked body.

Her heart slamming in her chest she tried to shove away his arm and create some space. He grumbled in his sleep and pulled her tighter, pressing his face against the back of her neck.

"Gaston?" She whispered loudly, shaking his arm. "Gaston let me go." He mumbled something incoherently before sliding his hand to her hip. Sighing in relief she made to move away, only to freeze in shock as his hand drifted up over her hip and cupped her breast.

"Gaston!" she yelped, slapping at his hand. He only gripped her harder, his finger rolling around her nipple under the light camisole. Eve gasped and squirmed, trying to wiggle away from him. No one had ever touched her there before and the pleasurable sensation was almost too much to stand. "Stop!" She began kicking her legs in an effort get away.

He stiffened behind her before raising his head slightly. "Evelyn?"

She gave a little whimper, shaking violently. She felt a deep ache in her stomach and realized it was desire. There was something about this man that pulled at her. She wanted him! "Please let me go," she begged softly, blushing fiercely. She was beyond embarrassed by her own reaction.

He hesitated behind her before the hand on her breast squeezed lightly. She let out a little moan before she could stop herself. Embarrassed she clamped her hands around her mouth. She didn't want this man to know how good that felt. Gaston pressed closer, his hot breath fanning against the skin of her neck. "You've never had a man touch you here before, have you Evelyn?" he rasped huskily, sending shivers up her spine.

She shook her head, soft tears swelling in her eyes from the pleasure as he kneaded her breast in his big warm hand. It felt so good. She'd never known that being touched in that way could be so pleasurable. All these years and she'd never known.

She gasped around her hands as his fingers curled over the top of her camisole, pulling the fabric down over her breast. The cool night air tickled her sensitive skin, her nipple hardening almost painfully. He cupped her exposed flesh, his fingers plucking the hardened peak lightly. She released a small cry, unconsciously arching her back.

"Do you ever touch yourself this way, girl?" Gaston asked, his voice low and rough. She shook her head again, whimpering under her hands as he continued to tease the swollen peak. Suddenly he pinched her between his fingers and pulled hard. Her hips bucked as her legs thrashed against the bed.

Gaston pressed his mouth against her shoulder and groaned, "You're so sensitive. I bet I could make you come just from this."

His words had her stomach clenching painfully. It was too much, she couldn't take it. Her body was on overload. "Stop, please," she pleaded on a moan, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

"But you don't want me to stop," he murmured, lapping at her neck. She moaned in response and felt him smile against her skin before his hand moved from her breast to gently pull her hands away from her mouth. Cupping her chin he forced her head to turn towards him. Eve's eyes widened as his hot mouth pressed against her own.

* * *

Find out more in Claiming of the Hunter!


	21. Making Up with a Beast

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone! This is just a one shot to celebrate hitting 15,000 views! WOOT! If you are reading this story and not favoriting/reviewing you better! Just kidding...maybe...*evil laugh* But seriously thank you so much for all your support on this story!

Warning: This contains much smut, some spanking (oh my!) and dirty language.**  
**

* * *

**Making Up with the Beast**

Belle was pissed, Adam could tell. He sighed, glancing upward and biting his tongue. Belle was pointedly ignoring him, her face partially buried in a book as she sat on their bed wearing that god damn barely there nightgown that drove him crazy with lust.

He'd known he'd messed up big time at dinner but he didn't think Belle would deny him his bed!

Praying for patience he tried to placate her, "Belle, will you look at me please? Let's talk about this."

She sniffed but didn't respond. The silent treatment. _Fuck!_

"Bell, I did this for you."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say. Belle's head snapped up, her eyes blazing. Uh oh, he was in big trouble.

"You did this for _you_!" She snapped. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

Adam placed his hands on his hips, "Gaston deserves to be punished for what he did to you."

"That's for me to decide, not you!" Belle rolled her eyes. "And what's worse, you dragged Lumiere into this! How could you make him do that?"

"He would have done it whether I gave him the order or not!" Adam exclaimed.

"Then you are both idiots!"

"Bell, be reasonable."

Her eyes narrowed. _Shit!_ She was pissed now. "Be reasonable? You mean the way you so _reasonably _ordered Lumiere to hunt Gaston down and make him suffer? You mean like that?"

Correction. She was furious.

Belle continued, her tone almost shrill, "If anyone had the right to make that decision it was me. Revenge does not solve anything! And I certainly don't want Lumiere involved in this!"

"Have you forgotten what that man did to you?! What he did to your father!" Now he was pissed. It was times like this he almost missed being a beast. He couldn't roar and claw away his anger. Instead he stood where he was, his fist's clenched.

"I have not forgotten Adam. Nor have I forgiven. But hunting him down will not change what happened."

Adam threw up his hands. "I just don't understand you at times Belle. I refuse to back down on this. Gaston will be held accountable for what he did. End of discussion."

Belle slammed down her book before jumping out of the bed. She walked right up to him slapping him on the chest. "You know, you can be a real stubborn ass at times!"

"The feeling is mutual!" He snapped right back, looming over her.

Belle stiffened, her breathing ragged as she glared at him. Adam couldn't help as his eyes dropped to her heaving breasts, spilling over the top of her shear white nightgown. Her skin was flushed from her anger and he had to resist the urge to bend down and run his tongue over her exposed collarbone. He could see her pink nipples straining against the thin fabric.

God, but he wanted her right now. He swallowed, "You know it is incredibly difficult to fight with you when you dress like that."

Belle blinked before backing up a step. "Oh no, don't even think about it. I'm pissed as hell at you!"

Adam smirked, his anger quickly transforming into desire. "You deny me, little one?"

Belle placed her hand on her hips, those deliciously wide come hither hips, and stomped her foot. "Don't you dare!"

Adam grinned before leaping towards her. Belle let out a little squeal as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her against his body. He claimed her mouth roughly, stroking his tongue along her lips until she relented with a moan.

"That's it little female, let me in," he groaned against her lips, sliding his tongue into the recesses of her mouth and devouring her taste.

Sliding his hands down her back he gripped her ass, palming and squeezing before spanking one of the soft mounds rather hard. Belle grunted, leaning against him. He did it again, his desire rocketing when she groaned. The way this woman responded never ceased to amaze him.

"Did you like that?" He asked breathlessly, his voice low and raspy.

She bit her lip, looking up at him almost bashfully. She had liked it!

Lifting her up, he tossed her over his shoulder and beelined for the bed. Belle let out yelp as he dropped her onto the mattress. "Beast!"

He smiled with satisfaction. He loved it when she called him that, knowing that she only did when she was well and truly turned on.

"So my bride to be like's it rough?" He grabbed her ankle, dragging her towards the edge of the bed. Belle didn't even try to fight him, her wide eyes darkening with desire. _Oh yes! _He was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

He flipped her around rather roughly but with the knowledge that she could take it. "On your knees little one," he commanded. Belle complied with a whimper. He shoved her nightgown up around her hips, his cock jumping at the sight of her bare sex. She was already wet for him!

Tugging at the ties of his britches he hastily tore them off, gripping her hips firmly while she trembled beneath him in anticipation.

"Do you want it love?" He asked, sliding his hard length along her slick sex. He pressed the head against her opening but didn't enter, knowing full well how that move drove her insane with need.

"Yes!" She pleaded.

He gave her bare ass a slap. Belle cried out, her back arching. The sight nearly had him coming on the spot. He growled before ordering, "Tell me again. Tell me you want it."

Belle moaned, "I want it!"

He spanked her again, thrilling at the sight and the soft cry of pleasure from her lips. "Tell me again."

"Please. I want it!"

Adam lost it. He spanked her again and again, exciting as her skin turned a delicious shade of pink from his hand. Belle begged for more, nearly sobbing with desire. Each time his hand hit she moaned, spreading her legs wider and thrusting her hips against air in a desperate need for friction. His breathing turned harsh, his cock soaked with precum, as he watched her. She was just so fucking sexy.

He was on the verge of spilling his seed just from this. He gave her one last hard slap right between her thighs. Belle cried out and came immediately, soaking his palm. "Beast!"

"Fuck female, you drive me mad." He grabbed her hips and slammed inside her on a roar. Belle screamed and came again around his cock, sending him into a state of lust so intense he thought he might die.

He took her hard, Belle meeting him thrust for thrust. His seed had already risen up his cock and it throbbed painfully as he resisted the urge to come. She was so tight and hot and wet for him, her sounds of pleasure filling the room and mixing with his own as he took her.

He lifted her hips and pushed inside her even deeper, sending her into another orgasm. Her tight sheath spasmed around him as she sobbed into the bedding, begging him to go even deeper, even harder, never to stop.

"Please, please, please!"

No matter how hard he took her or how deep he drove into her sweet body it was never enough. He would never get enough.

His control snapped. He came in a mad rush, shocking even himself with its intensity, and shouted his pleasure to the ceiling. He continued to take her, thrusting through his orgasm as he came over and over, needing her to meet him.

She did on a scream, her body tensing as she milked even more from him. It went on for long moments as they spiraled upward in pleasure before crashing down. Adam slumped against her, trying to catch his breath before falling on the bed beside her and pulling her against his chest.

They lay like that for several minutes, both panting and sated before Belle let out a little chuckle.

Adam glanced down at her, fighting a smile. "Happy are we?"

"Mmm…" She stretched languidly a very satisfied and pleased smile on her lips. "Will you promise me something?"

Adam couldn't fight his smile any longer, breaking out into a grin. He loved this woman with all his heart and soul. "Anything, love."

"Whenever we fight let's always make up just like that."


End file.
